Her Wonderful Disaster
by The Weasley Way
Summary: George/Hermione pairing. all this for a stupid drunken one night stand.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

DISCLAIMER: i dont own it blah blah blah if i did why would i be on fanfiction?? btw no offence to people who choose abortion, it just seemed like the way Hermione would feel about it.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

That was the only thing running through 22 year old Hermione Granger's mind at the moment. She looked down at the stick in front of her seeing the positive test staring back at her. Pregnant. Fuck. She paced her bathroom continually running her hand through her hair. She couldn't get rid of it that was just inhuman, there was no way she was going to give it up for adoption. So there she had it her wonderful disaster. What was she supposed to say to Seamus, they'd been going out for over a year now, he'd be crushed, all this for a stupid drunken one night stand.

**FLASHBACK**

All the Weasley's were present at The Burrow to celebrate the engagement of Harry and Ginny, even Charlie had come home from Romania for the occasion. Hermione sat silently in the corner watching her family interact with the new couple sipping her champagne wondering if she would ever be as happy as they were right now.

"What are you doing all the way over here on your lonesome 'Mione?" one of the twins asked.

"Being anti-social, apparently it's what I'm good at." She and Seamus had had a fight the night before when Seamus wanted to go out and she wanted to stay in and watch a movie. Anti-social was one of the many things he had called her as he stormed out of her apartment.

"What do you mean? What's wrong 'Mione?" the twin asked her.

"Seamus." Was all she said but it was accepted as an explanation as she found herself a victim of a legendary Weasley Twin bear hug.

"Tell me what happened 'Mione."

"Well you see umm ..." she looked at him questioningly, not being able to distinguish between the twins in her inebriated state.

"It's George." He explained to her, understanding her confused glance.

"Well I had a fight with Seamus last night. He called me some horrible things," it was at this point she started sobbing. "Everybody has someone special, you and Leesha, Harry and Ginny, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penny, Fred and Angie, Ron and Luna, Charlie and Alyssa and your parents. Why can't I have that George?"

"Well for starters me and Leesh broke up today ... it's alright" he said as she got a sympathetic look on her face "but you and Seamus are just going through a rough patch, come tomorrow all will be good again and soon you'll be just as happy as everyone else."

"But that's the thing George, things have never been great with Seamus, I mean he's nice and all but there's no fireworks you know? Oh god I must sound horrible."

"No 'Mione you needed to get it out. If things between you aren't that great why are you still with him?"

"I ask myself that every day George. OK this is getting way too depressing, I need more champagne. You want one?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, I'll be back soon. Try not to miss me too much." She joked.

George watched her as she moved across the yard towards the refreshments table stopping to talk briefly to Ron and his fiancée Luna, the smile on her face not quite meeting her eyes. As she was coming back towards him he noticed just how pretty she really was. He'd never really looked at her before, she'd always just been Ron's best friend, and he's had eyes only for Alicia. But now, as she moved towards him in a blue cocktail dress that accented her features perfectly, he couldn't help but realise what a beautiful woman she had become.

"George! George" he looked up to see her waving a hand in his face champagne in the other.

"For you." She said as she handed him the glass.

"Why thank you, now, what to drink to?"

"Happiness."

"I like it. To happiness."

"To happiness." She echoed as the clinked their glasses together and sculled the entire glass.

"Another round?" he asked her.

"Yeah, this is good stuff." She replied.

The night continued on in much the same way. Round after round, each toast more ridiculous than the last.

"To Snape's hair, shall it never be washed!"

"To garden gnomes, for giving Mum something to nag us about!"

"To Dumbledore for having a twinkle in his eye!"

"To you 'Mione for looking so sexy right now." And with that he kissed her, the champagne clouding their judgement. Soon the one kiss had turned to a heated make-out session. Neither had noticed the party was over and that everyone was at home or in bed. Before they knew it they were heading up the stairs, slamming George's door open and falling on to the bed. The rest was a drunken haze, but the next morning it all came rushing back.

"Shit," George moaned, "my head."

He shifted feeling something resting on his chest, on further inspection he found hair, lots of hair. He looked closer and noticed what exactly he was playing pillow to ...

"Hermione?!"

"5 more minutes Mum" she moaned.

"No Hermione you have to get up now! Mum's gonna find us in here like this."

Hermione, noticing the deep tone of the voice raised her head to see what was going on. Her eyes grew to the size of large saucers.

"George?!" she squeaked noticing her lack of clothing and the sheet that had just slipped further down her backside. "How could I let this happen," she started muttering to herself as she jumped out of the bed and began putting on her clothes.

"No one hears about this alright?" she asked George.

"Nobody will hear it from me." He promised.

"Thanks George, I have to go, umm I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah sure. Bye 'Mione."

"Seeya George," she called to him before apparating home to her apartment.

**END FLASHBACK**

And now here she was sitting on the bathroom floor, wondering how to explain this to her family and boyfriend. Ginny. She needed Ginny. She raced to the floo, throwing some powder in and calling Ginny's name.

"Hey 'Mione what's up?" she asked as her head appeared in the grate.

"Umm i really need to talk to you about something. Do you think you could come over?"

"Sure not a problem, what's wrong?"

"I'm, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Well thats it. it doesn't seem quite finished, but seemed like a good place to stop.**

** Should I continue this?? **

** REVIEW : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

Sorry it's taken so long to update this, but I was really stuck with how to start the new chapter off and keep some suspense. I've been major busy with assessments and stuff but I do my best thinking late at night and this came to me, so enjoy it.

* * *

Bright green flames appeared in the fireplace, and Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter, stepped out onto the rug, cleaning the ash off her clothes with a simple _Tergeo._

"Oh god 'Mione why didn't you call me sooner this is so exciting." Ginny babbled. "'Mione?" she called, looking for her studious best friend.

"Bathroom." A faint voice called from down the hall.

The minute Ginny entered the bathroom she was shocked by the destruction that met her eyes. Mirrors shattered, shower curtain in tatters, water all over the floor, and a broken and sobbing Hermione lying in the middle of it all.

"Oh 'Mione babe what's wrong?" Ginny asked, sinking onto the floor next to her best friend.

"Everything." She mumbled, sniffling as a fresh wave of tears ran down her face.

Ginny quickly pulled her friend into a tight hug, shushing her and wiping away the tears. "Hey 'Mione, shh its okay, everything's gonna be alright" she assured her, still not exactly sure as to what the problem was.

This it seemed only increased the tears and Ginny was at a loss of what to do. While slowly rubbing her back in comfort millions of possibilities ran through the younger girls mind, she always came back to the same thought however, that she was pregnant. 'She should be happy' Ginny thought to herself 'I know I'd be ecstatic, so would Harry.' It was then that it clicked, maybe Seamus didn't want a baby just yet, maybe Hermione didn't either, she decided it was time she found out what exactly was going on.

"'Mione?" Ginny asked tentatively, in a soft calming voice.

"mm" was all that was heard from the hysterical girl, as she looked up, revealing her bloodshot, red rimmed, tear-filled eyes.

"Do you not want a baby?" was all that came to mind, when she found herself lost for words.

"No that's not it." Hermione mumbled, sniffling as she tried to control her tears.

"Then what is it? I'm sure Seamus would love to be a Daddy, so you don't need to worry about that." It was as Ginny said this that Hermione broke down into a fresh wave of warm tears, as they cascaded quickly down her cheeks and into her lap. Her body shook violently as she sobbed, harder than she had all morning

"Shh, come on 'Mione, you know he won't have a problem with it, Seamus has always loved kids, and you know he'd adore one of his own." Ginny continued, thinking she was offering comfort to her best friend.

"That's exactly my problem." She mumbled through her tears.

"What do you mean 'Mione?" Ginny asked, even more intrigued than before.

"It's not his." She moaned, the tears escaping even quicker than before. A sharp intake of breath was heard from Ginny as she raised her hand to her mouth, never had she thought of Hermione as one to sleep around, yet here she was pregnant, and not to her boyfriend of 16 months. What a disaster. Only one question ran through Ginny's mind as she pulled her friend close 'if it's not Seamus' whose is it?"

* * *

Kay so that's it for now, Ginny knows, not quite sure where it's going next though. I'm kinda winging this story, writing it as it comes to me, no plan for it as of yet. Suggestions are always welcome and I'd love to hear what you think of how the story's progressing. Again sorry for the late update but I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter.

**REVIEW : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

heaps sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'm trying to upload faster haha, I've already started the next chapter so please leave reviews and comments on what you like and don't like about this chapter and I'll use it to make the next chapter even better! Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

Hermione lied helplessly curled up like a small child as Ginny whispered comforting words in her ear. That one question however still ran through Ginny's head, who was the father of Hermione's unborn child. She knew Hermione wouldn't want to tell her, but she had to know, she couldn't go on not knowing who had done this to the sweet girl lying in front of her.

"'Mione? You feel any better sweetie?"

All Ginny heard in return was a small sniffle as the girl wiped the tears from her eyes.

"C'mon Mione, you have to talk to me, we need to figure this out."

"I know, it's just, I can't believe this is happening" she moaned as the tears in her eyes leaked out running slowly down her face.

"'Mione you have to tell me what's wrong, c'mon sweetie." It was as Ginny pulled her hair from her face she began to mumble.

"'Mione, tell me everything, clearly, if I know what happened I can help you with this babe"

"no one can help me now, I've screwed everything. I guess getting it out might help."

"course it will, now c'mon, tell me exactly what happened."

"Well um, remember that engagement party you and Harry had at the burrow last month?" she asked quietly, whispering so lowly Ginny had to strain her ears to hear.

"Of course I do hun, why do you ask?"

"Well uh Seamus and I had a really big fight the night before about me never wanting to go out and do anything and wanting to stay home and spend time with him. He said a lot of mean things to me that night Gin, I was really upset. Then well, I came to the party and you were all so happy with your partners and it made me even more upset about Seamus. So then I was talking to George about it..."

At this point Ginny gasped putting the pieces together, memories from that night were coming back to her as Hermione continued with the story. Hermione and George drinking together, George stumbling back into his bed very late that night, and the women's underwear she'd found on George's floor later that day.

"wait wait wait, how on earth did you and George end up IN BED together?"

"I guess we'd just had a little bit too much to drink, I mean I was upset after what happened with Seamus, and he wasn't feeling to great about what happened with Alicia..."

"Wait, what happened with George and Alicia?"

"Gin, she broke up with him that day. How long has it been since you spoke to your brother or your family?"

"Far too long obviously, anyway continue, please."

"there's nothing more to tell. I have no idea what I was thinking, all I know now is that it's done, I can't go back and change anything, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." It was at this point the tears began to flow down her face a little faster.

"Oh Mione, have you spoken to George about this?"

"No! You can't! Ginny promise me you won't say anything to him please."

"Why not it's his child too. He deserves to know, even though he's not your boyfriend, he still has the right to be a part of this pregnancy and eventually the child's life."

It was at this point Hermione raised her head from Ginny's chest and her mouth dropped open as she saw who she thought to be the father of her unborn child.

* * *

sorry bout the cliffie btw but if i kept going with what happens next the chapter would go on forever!

please please review :)

much love xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

Ginny noticing Hermione's expression turned to see what she was gaping at.

"Oh dear, Fred, please tell me you didn't hear all that."

"I heard enough to know that my twin is going to be a father."

"Please Fred, you can't tell him, please, I'm begging you."

"How the hell did this happen?" he asked with a disbelieving tone.

"We had a bit too much to drink and things just progressed from there." Hermione replied stressed, Fred couldn't tell her secret, she had to tell George herself.

"Fred please." Hermione begged desperately.

As Fred opened his mouth to reply Hermione could be found leaning over the toilet bowl, releasing the contents of her stomach. It was at this moment Fred realised how much this was going to change Hermione's life, and he didn't want to interfere and make things worse, he decided there was only one way to settle this.

"Hermione, I won't tell George"

"Oh Fred, thank you so much."

"BUT. You have to tell him yourself, soon. And I mean very soon, if he doesn't know by the end of this week I'll have to tell him myself."

"Fred." She began to complain.

"No Hermione, those are the conditions, take it or leave it, either you tell him by the end of the week, or I leave and go tell him right now."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell him Fred I promise."

"Good girl, hope you're feeling better soon."

"Thank you Fred" she called as Ginny led him toward the front door.

As soon as the siblings were out of earshot Fred attacked Ginny with a load of questions.

"How long have you known about this? How long has she known? Who else knows Gin? We can't let this get out of hand I have to tell George, are you sure she'll tell George, Gin?"

"Fred, Fred, calm down please, she floo called me earlier, I think she just found out today, no one else knows that I know of, and yes she will tell George. Now Fred please go home and do not say anything to George, no matter what happens, we have to let her do this her way, it's Hermione's child, not ours."

"But, George..."

"Will find out by the end of the week as promised, and will hear it from Hermione, am I clear?"

"Yes Gin, crystal."

"Have a good night Fred, we'll talk soon."

"You too Gin."

With that Fred walked down the stairs of Hermione's apartment to the safe apparition point around the corner, and with that he popped back home to the joke shop.

Ginny made her way back to the bathroom to find Hermione still lying on the floor.

"Are you sure he won't tell Gin?"

"Positive Mione, now I think you need some sleep, let's get you to bed."

"Kay, thanks for everything Gin."

"Don't mention it."

And with that Ginny tucked her best friend safely into bed and travelled back through the glowing fire to her fiancé Harry, keeping this from him would be hard, but it had to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

**sorry it's been so long guys! heres chapter 5, and chapter 6 is almost ready to go too :) enjoy! **

The next morning Hermione awoke, her face still stained from the never ending tears the day before, it was then she remembered the unexpected visit from Fred, and although distressed, became curious about why he was in her flat in the first place. She decided to write him to find out what was going on.

Fred awoke as an owl began furiously tapping on the window impatiently with its beak. "Sod off you ruddy bird" he whinged as he stumbled out of bed to open the window. As he unravelled the letter from the tan owls leg it nipped him on the hand 'this isn't my morning' he was left thinking to himself. Bleary eyed he began to read

_To: Fred Weasley_

_I hope you are well, sorry to disturb you. _

_I do hope that you will refrain from sharing my news as you promised last night, and I will hold up my end of the deal in return. _

_I was curious however as to why you were at my apartment last night in the first place? I apologise for my less than hospitable manner, and hope to hear from you soon._

_From: Hermione Granger _

Fred had to read the letter thrice over to make sense of it, the official and proper tone too much for him to handle so early in the morning. Shaking his head wondering as to why his little brother's best friend would be writing him, and then he remembered everything that had happened the night before, pregnancy and all, and headed to the bathroom to wash his face before answering the letter.

_Hey Hermione, _

_I will hold up my end of the deal as long as you do as well, although I am a joker, I don't go back on my word, however I don't want to see my brother get hurt. _

_I was heading over to your apartment to get a book actually, Potions of the 15__th__ century second edition? We needed it for a new type of snackbox we were working on. I was wondering why George was so against coming to see you for it, guess now I know why. _

_Hope you're feeling a bit better this morning, _

_Fred _

Fred shook his head, as he heard his twin snoring from the room next door, completely unaware of the shock he would receive before the end of the week. As he headed down to the shop he wondered what would happen when the news got out, and smiled at the prospect of a mini George to teach every prank there is.

**REVIEW :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

2 updates in one day, lucky readers :)

* * *

As George skipped down the stairs to the shop he wondered why his twin was already out of bed. A tan owl tapped on the window once again, with a large package attached. Curiously George relieved the owl of the weight and gave it a handful of treats before sending it away. The neat script on the front of the package looked familiar, but George just couldn't remember where he knew it from, the letter was addressed to Fred, so he carried it down with him to give to his brother.

"Brother dear, package for you" he called gleefully as he skipped through to the front of the store, finding his twin staring quietly out the window. "Earth to Gred" he called as he waved his hands in front of his face "see something you like?" he asked, snapping his fingers to try bring his brother out of his reverie.

"Sorry old Forge, a package you say? Hand it over then" he answered with a grin, shaking away the hair that had fallen into his eyes. The grin slipped slightly as he realised the handwriting, and carefully stashed the attached letter inside his pocket while his twin tidied up the shop before they opened. "Granger sent us that book we needed" he murmured, as he unwrapped the brown paper surrounding the ancient tome. "Brilliant" George exclaimed, "So you asked her for it the other night? How's she going, all good?" he fired questions as he began to flip through the book eagerly. "Yeah something like that" Fred replied quietly, feeling the letter just inside his work robes. "I'm just going to use the loo before we open Forge" he called as he moved toward the stairs at the back of the room that led to the flat. "Be quick brother! We open in 5" he replied to his twins retreating back.

Fred rushed up the stairs quickly, eager to read the letter, curious as to what was going on with the bushy-haired witch. He locked himself inside the bathroom and pulled at the seal hiding the contents of the letter. The formal tone stood out once again, as he sat on the side of the bath to read,

_To: Fred Weasley, _

_Please find attached my copy of Potions of the 15__th__ Century, Second Edition. I hope it helps you with your problem, feel free to keep it. _

_I must ask you not to contact me again, I am moving away, this child deserves a decent life, and I plan to raise it properly, away from the magical community. I will speak to George if/when the time is right. I ask you do not come looking for me, and do not tell anyone about the things I have told you in the past few days. _

_Regards: Hermione Granger_

"Merlins pants" Fred muttered under his breath, as he found himself reading over the letter again and again. He quickly tucked the letter back inside his robes, and left the bathroom, heading not back down to the shop, but to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands, thinking to himself 'what the bloody hell am I going to do'. He jumped up from the bed heading over to his bedside table, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill from the top drawer, he found it handy to keep these around for when he thought of inventions in the middle of the night.

He grabbed his wand from the bed, and duplicated the letter he had read just moments ago, and placed the original safely inside the top drawer under the clothes placed there already.

He began to write quickly,

_Gin, _

_We're in trouble now! Read the letter I've attached, it explains our dilemma, I got it just this morning. Have you heard anything? Let me know a.s.a.p. _

_My lunch break's at 1.30, pop by the shop if you can, and we'll go to lunch and figure out what to do. _

_Your favourite brother, Fred _

"C'mon Gred, we need to open now, we're already late, people are queuing up already!" he heard his brothers voice faintly calling him from the stairs.

"Coming" he replied franticly, stuffing the two letters into an envelope, quickly scrawling Ginny Weasley on the front, and using the string to tie it to his owls leg. "Take it to Gin quick as you can" he mumbled, running out of his room to help man the shop, waiting to hear back from his only sister.

**REVIEW :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

NOTE: Hedwig is not dead, the war is over, no one died except Voldemort.

The shop was full of Hogwarts students, stocking up on their pranking supplies before they had to return to school. As Fred processed a small girl's purchase, a snow white owl found its way through the open door, and perched on the counter, waiting for Fred to remove the letter attached, sticking its leg out impatiently. Serving the last few customers in line, Fred grabbed the letter franticly, recognising his little sister's handwriting and her fiancés owl, and heading out to the backroom to read in peace.

_Fred, _

_I had no idea any of this would happen. I sent her a letter just yesterday asking if she wanted to come stay with Harry and I, but she just sent back saying she'd rather live by herself for the moment, I didn't think anything of it, until I got your letter just then! _

_What are we going to do! She can't do this alone, we have to think of some kind of plan._

_Lunch sounds great, gives us time to figure out what we're going to do, how about I meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at 1.45? I'm guessing George won't be coming?_

_Look forward to seeing you,_

_Your favourite sister Gingin x _

Fred checked the clock as he finished up the letter, stashing into his robes like he had with Hermione's letter earlier this morning. 1.00, half hour left at work til he could head off for lunch. The clock seemed to be ticking ever so slowly, the customers lulled over lunchtime, and as George headed off for his lunchbreak Fred sat on the stool behind the counter, trying to think of what to say to his sister when they met for lunch.

He knew this would be hard on Hermione, but her running away was a bit extreme, he wondered where she had gone, and if she was okay, as he waited for George to come back so he could leave.

"Fred brother of mine!" he heard as the bell above the door tinkled "guess who I just saw wondering around Diagon Alley!" Fred's heart began to race, as his mind quickly jumped to the idea of Hermione. "You could at least pretend to be interested" George whined as he headed toward the counter. "Sorry Georgie" Fred replied quietly "do tell, who was it?" he asked reluctantly, trying not to convey his interest. "Our darling sister Ginny, and the boy who wouldn't die" he replied with a grin, "they're looking well" he continued on, not realising Fred's disinterest and relieved sigh. "That's nice George" Fred interrupted "I'm heading off for lunch, see you in a bit? Sorry if I'm a little longer than half hour, I'll try not to be" he finished as he walked out the door, the bell tinkling once again behind him. "But why?" George asked with no response, as the door slammed shut in his face.

Fred walked quickly through the street, passing the filled shop windows and eager customers without a second glance. Reaching the Leaky Cauldron he slowed to a comfortable pace, pushing open the door to the small pub, and looking for the familiar long Weasley hair.

He spotted her sipping a drink nervously in the corner, constantly looking around the pub, waiting for him to join her. "Hey Gin" he mumbled, as he approached the table, holding her in a tight hug as she stood to greet him. It was then he realised her watery eyes, the loss of her best friend obviously impacting her more than he had realised.

"Fred what are we going to do!" she wailed, "We can't just let her go like this, all on her own." He rubbed slow comforting circles on her back, as her sobs eased and she began to hug him back. "Shh Gin, it'll all be okay" he whispered, and they sat down in the booth side by side. As they ordered their lunch, neither had their mind on the food, but both on the young friend they had lost, and what would happen if they didn't sort out the mess.

"So, have you tried to contact her since the letter?" Ginny asked quietly, hugging her warm cocoa as she looked to her older brother for answers. "No, I didn't even think to, I was just in shock y'know?" he replied quietly, as she nodded her head in agreement. "I floo called her this morning, after your letter, no answer." She replied sadly, "I even tried apparating to her apartment, and sending her letters, she obviously doesn't want to talk to us." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes once again, as Fred grabbed her hand under the table, "Gin we'll find her don't worry, it'll be okay. Have you told Harry?" he asked softly, "No, and I can't believe I'm keeping this from him" she wailed, and many of the pubs customers turned to look at the distraught redhead. "How bout we head back to my flat?" Fred asked, pulling his sister up from her seat, and leaving money for the food on the table.

As the siblings strolled down the alley arm in arm, they wondered what they were going to do. When they realised the shop had been closed, Ginny decided to go home, after hugging goodbye Fred headed upstairs to his brother, and she headed home to her fiancé, deciding she needed a long massage and a bubble bath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

**thanks for the reviews guys! dont think ill have another chapter up for a week or so at least, but for now enjoy chapter 8 :) **

* * *

A week went by and not one Weasley had heard from Hermione. After numerous visits to her apartment and many unanswered floo calls, Fred and Ginny decided they had to tell George about his unborn child. Ginny was sick of the endless questioning from her soon to be husband, about what had her so jumpy and upset, and Fred could no longer stand the pain and guilt of keeping something so important from his other half.

It was with this decision in mind they apparated from her apartment to the flat above the joke shop to break the news to the unknowing twin.

As they barged through the door the sound of running water filled their ears as steam escaped from the crack under the bathroom door.

"Didn't know you two showered." Ginny commented mockingly as she made her way to the dining table.

"Hilarious Gin, really." Fred replied dryly as he took a bite out of a large apple on the counter.

"So how are we supposed to tell him? What do we even say" Ginny fretted, as she paced from one end of the lounge to the other, wringing her hands together.

"Gin relax, he deserves to know, it's been 2 weeks since she disappeared, if we have any chance of finding her, everyone needs to know, especially George, we won't tell anyone else about, you know, the baby and all, that's up to George, but we need all the help we can get."

"Okay Fred, you'll take the lead?" she asked timidly.

"Of course Gin, whatever you need. Besides, George will probably take it better from me, though I doubt he'll take it well at all." He said worriedly.

"It'll be okay Fred" she replied, as she pulled him into a tight hug. During their conversation neither of them had realised the water from the bathroom stop.

"What a touching family moment" George exclaimed as he walked into the lounge, "shall I join the family hug siblings?" he asked, walking over and pulling Ginny and Fred into his arms, shaking his wet hair all over them. "Ugh, George, stop!" Ginny whined, as she tried to escape the tight grasp he had on her, while Fred just laughed along with his twin, enjoying the happiness while it lasted.

"To what do we owe the honour of a visit youngest Ginevra?" he asked sweetly, as he jumped on to the lounge eating an apple, not unlike his brother. As Ginny stuttered Fred stepped in "see uh that's the thing mate, we need to talk to you about something, it's uh pretty big, and important, so um, how bout we all get a cup of tea and sit down for a chat?" he mumbled quickly, heading off to the kitchen to start the drinks.

When they sat down with a beverage each, George began to ask questions "What's up Gred? You two been conspiring against me or something? Is something the matter? You haven't seemed yourself for a few weeks now?"

"George, please, just shutup yeah?" Fred interrupted sharply, his nerves coming through in his voice.

"Uh yeah mate, whatever you need" he replied confusedly.

"Well uh you know how I'm getting married soon?" Ginny started, as a look crossed George's face, simply saying 'duh', "remember the party we had back at the burrow a month or two ago?" she asked timidly.

"Ah yeah, can't say I remember it too well" he laughed nervously "what's your point?"

"Remember when I was asking you about which bird you had spend the night mate? After Gin told me she found the underwear?" Fred asked him quickly, "ah yeah what's your point?" George repeated nervously once again, as he rubbed the back of his neck, slowly turning Weasley red.

"Well we know who it was" Fred started, as George looked somewhat embarrassed "look I know its Granger, but she's changed mate, she's a real woman now you know, not that bushy-haired little kid we liked to play pranks on." George interrupted quickly. "I know mate" Fred replied, "We need to talk to you about something, that happened that night"

George looked confused, as he saw Ginny begin to play with her engagement ring, as she avoided eye contact with him completely, he knew something must be up.

"Gred, be straight with me, what's the problem?"

"Well you see, the other day, when you needed that potions book, and sent me to her place to pick it up, I saw Ginny there, with Hermione of course, and they were in a bit of a state"

"Gin? What happened?" George asked worriedly, concerned for his sister, as she burst into tears at the sight of his puzzled expression.

Fred jumped in, replying when Ginny couldn't get the words out through her tears, "Hermione had floo called Gin just before I got there, and they were in the bathroom. So I headed in to find out what was going on, I was wondering why they were in there, not just out in the lounge or anything, and well Mione was crying, and Gin was holding her."

"What's wrong with her?" George asked worriedly, still not connecting the dots.

"um Georgie, you're going to be a father" he said slowly, ready for an explosion "she's pregnant, and it's, yours" he finished quietly putting his hand on his shoulder, offering comfort and support.

"Fuck" George whispered under his breath, running his hands through his hair as he stood up from the lounge and began to pace.

"I wanted to tell you straight away" Fred continued "but she said she'd tell you by the end of the week, she just wanted to do it herself. But now since we don't know where she is"

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" George interrupted with a worried tone to his voice.

"She sent me a letter" Fred replied quietly, "said not to tell, not to contact her, and she'd let you know when the time was right" he mumbled

Ginny stood up from her seat on the lounge, and pulled her distressed brother into a hug, rubbing his back, as he tried to process what he'd just been told.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked quietly, more to himself than the others "Where did she go?" he asked once again.

"We don't know" Fred and Ginny answered simultaneously, as the three siblings came together in a hug once again.

* * *

**send reviews and let me know what youd like to see happen, or thoughts on where you think the story's going :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

**soo, this story now has more than 6000 hits, yay! so, i shall reward my lovely readers with an update :) i decide to mess around and do it from Hermiones POV this time , let me know how you like it? **

***Hermione POV* (fits in where she is writing to Fred – Chapter 6) **

* * *

I quickly searched through my bookcase for the potions book, not needing to give Fred or George for that matter, any reason to return to my apartment any time soon. I smiled as I remembered him asking how I was, it was the caring nature of all of the Weasley family that made me so upset, and I hated to be a disappointment. I wrapped the book in some paper, and quickly wrote a note to Fred, explaining what was going to happen.

_To: Fred Weasley,_

_Please find attached my copy of Potions of the 15th__Century, Second Edition. I hope it helps you with your problem, feel free to keep it._

_I must ask you not to contact me again, I am moving away, this child deserves a decent life, and I plan to raise it properly, away from the magical community. I will speak to George if/when the time is right. I ask you do not come looking for me, and do not tell anyone about the things I have told you in the past few days._

_Regards: Hermione Granger_

I struggled to keep the formal tone in the letter but I couldn't let the emotions in, he couldn't know that I was regretting what I was doing, and truly didn't want to leave, as tears slowly slipped down my face I wiped them away with the back of my hand, tying the letter and the book to my owl, sending her off to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I wanted to send a letter to Ginny too, I knew she'd be upset, but I also knew she'd come looking for me, and I really couldn't handle that right now.

I knew I had no choice but to start a new life, far away from magic, and the Weasley's, although I felt horrible for treating them like this after all they'd done for me, I just couldn't face them, or anyone. Hermione Granger, smartest witch of the age, pregnant, with no boyfriend or husband, and soon no job, and no place to live.

I quickly wrote another letter, this one to the landlord, letting him know I'd be moving out, and to hold all owl mail for the time being, until I found a new home. I slowly waved my wand, conjuring cardboard boxes, and getting ready to pack them. Room by room I packed my things, first the kitchen, being the least personal of the lot, and moving through the study, the bathroom, the lounge and finally the bedroom.

As I walked over to the bedside table I spotted the photo with Seamus, we hadn't spoken since I found out I was pregnant, I hadn't told him anything about it, I was simply avoiding him until I knew what to say, or how to act. Tears slid down my face as I remembered the good times we'd had together, and as I realised it was all over, and that I'd ruined any chance I had at happiness, the night I gave myself to George in a drunken act of stupidity.

I decided that I owed it to Seamus, to end things properly, and tell him what I'd done. With that I left my room a mess of cardboard and clothes, and apparated to his apartment in Godrics Hollow. Wringing my hands together nervously I finally plucked up the courage to knock on the door, I hung my head as I wondered what to say to the man I'd betrayed.

I was just about ready to apparate back home when the door creaked open slowly. "Herm," he greeted and I shuddered at the ugly pet name he'd given "come in?" he asked, unsure of what to say. I nodded my head quickly and headed inside, shivering a bit as a cold draught passed through the hallway. I hung my coat on the rack just inside the door, as Seamus headed into the small kitchen and prepared a hot cocoa for us both. Accepting the warm mug from him gratefully we headed into the living room together, and quickly settled on the couches as we shot furtive glances at one another, not sure whether to break the silence or not.

"What brings you here?" Seamus asked, finally starting off the conversation, "It's been a few days since I've heard from you, I didn't know what was going on? I was actually going to pop over and see you tonight, see if you were okay and all." He rambled on and on, as I struggled to find the right words when suddenly it all just came pouring out of mouth, pure word vomit.

"Seamus I've really liked the time we've had together, it's been fun, but we both know that this hasn't really been working for a while now, and that night we had the big fight, I'm sorry to tell you but I cheated, I don't know what happened, I wasn't thinking, and well, now I'm moving away, because I'm pregnant, and I'm just so sorry Seamus." I finished quietly, as I saw his face change from shock to anger to worry and back to shock.

"Who?" was the only word he said, I barely heard it over the howling wind outside. "George Weasley" I whispered back quietly "but please Seamus you can't say anything, I haven't told him yet, and I don't know if I'm going to for a while, if anyone asks you anything you just have to say you don't know anything, please Seamus I'm begging you."

He shook his head at me as he pulled his fingers through his hair in frustration, placing his hands on the back of his head as he stared at the ceiling "I just can't believe you'd do this Herm, it's just so not you, you're not the girl I fell in love with anymore." It was with this the tears started again, and I found myself quickly wiping them away, trying to stop him from seeing.

"I think its best we just don't talk anymore, you have your life, I mine, good luck with everything Hermione, I think you should leave now." With that I muttered a quick apology and raced to the door, grabbing my coat and apparating back home, as I began to sob.

I quickly headed to my bedroom, packing everything into the boxes with two quick waves of my wand, I shrunk the many boxes, and placed them into my extendable bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I headed out of the apartment. I slammed the door behind me and placed the keys under the doormat, as I raced down the stairs, desperate to leave my old life behind.

I was thankful I'd bought a muggle car, as I got in and drove away, I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care, I just needed to get away. I passed my parents old dental surgery and remembered my favourite coffee shop down the street I'd always gone to as a little girl, so I quickly pulled in to the kerb, and headed inside to get out of the rain.

As I sipped my tea the reality of what I'd done hit me harder than I thought it ever could. The only option I could think of for a place to stay was my parent's old house. I'd left them in Australia, unsure of how to even find them again, let alone try to reverse the spell, and explain to them why I'd done what I did. I drained my mug, staring desperately into the bottom, looking for the answer to all my problems, an answer I knew I wouldn't find.

I stood up from the table, reaching through my purse, grateful I'd remembered to keep a bit of muggle change with me at all times in case of an emergency, and paid the waitress, heading back out to the car. I drove slowly toward my childhood home, ready to start the new chapter in my life, I pulled into the long driveway, and parked inside the garage, keeping out of the never ending rain that seemed to be reflecting my mood at the moment.

I headed through the door into the house, and looked around, relishing in the memories that came flying back from when I'd only been as tall as the banister I leant on. I felt the need to cry again, but stopped myself, deciding I'd cried more than humanly possible that day. I trudged up the stairs, and headed toward my bedroom, the small single bed and the group of stuffed animals just reminded me of how young and stupid I really was, and this time I didn't bother to stop the tears. I collapsed onto the bed, squeezing my eyes shut, just hoping it was all a nightmare and I'd wake up in the morning, living back where life was simple. As the rain pounded on the roof, I drifted off to sleep, scared as hell of what was going to come in the next few months.

**Did you like the story being from a Hermione's POV? If so whose POV do you want to see a new chapter from? I had fun writing it in first person for a change and might feature it in the story a little more. **

**Let me know what you thought with a review : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

**SORRY ITS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! WORST WRITERS BLOCK EVER! aaaand so much school stuff happening lately, its no excuse, i know! **

**So continuing on with the story! Make sure you review and let me know what you're liking and not liking about the writing and the plot! **

Fred began to worry more and more, it had been a week since George had come out of his room, and he was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to come out. Every day he'd leave food outside the door, just hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but he never did. The news about Hermione must have been hitting him even harder than he thought it would. Each night when he collected the empty plate he'd listen at the door, for any sign his twin was even in there, and he'd go to bed disappointed, worrying over what to do.

One morning as he finished up in the bathroom he knocked on George's door again, same as he did every morning. "Georgie, you coming down to the shop?" he asked through the door, hoping for a response, when he heard nothing he knocked again, "George?" he asked, leaning against the door so he'd hear anything from his twin.

Then a quiet sob broke the 8 days of silence, "why didn't she tell me" he whispered, as Fred strained his ear against the door, struggling to hear his twin's question. The shock was evident on his face, as he tried to twist the doorknob, failing as the protective charms held him out. "Georgie let me in" he murmured, leaning against the door, hoping to hear his twin speak again. A quiet creak sounded from the other side of the door, and he heard the swoosh sound as the enchantments keeping him out in the hallway were released, and the wooden door cracked open a fraction, to reveal his mirror image, looking worse than he'd seen him since the battle at Hogwarts.

As he took in the broken man standing in front of him, he felt as though his heart was literally breaking. Looking into George's misted eyes, and taking in the never ending tear tracks on his face made him realise just how hurt he was, and how important this was to him.

He moved swiftly to embrace his brother in a hug, holding him as he felt his shirt be soaked with warm tears, as sobs racked both their bodies, and they fell to the floor together, George leaning onto Fred's chest. To most people the image of the two 19 year olds sitting in such a position would be considered strange, but for the twins, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I just wish she'd told me Fred" George whispered, wiping the final tears from his eyes.

"I know Georgie" his twin responded, giving a final tight squeeze as he released his brother to stand up, stretching out his limbs after sitting for so long.

"Let's leave the shop for today brother dearest, we're going out" Fred exclaimed, dragging his brother up off the ground.

"Fred, seriously? Look at my face?" George replied sullenly.

"Don't worry George, I know you will never be as handsome as I, but you can try" he laughed, winking as he ducked out from the doorway, avoiding the remembrall George had thrown at him. "Bad aim brother! It'll only get worse from here" he joked, running down the hall to the kitchen.

George heard the kitchen cupboards slamming open and closed one by one, and decided to sneak up on his twin, Fred squealed like a girl as he felt the extra weight on his back, and tried to throw it off as he blindly attempted to pull the hands away from his eyes. The twins fell together in a tangle of limbs, and Fred smiled watching the first smile cross his brothers face since he found out about the baby.

* * *

Hermione smiled sadly as she read the Daily Prophet over her morning cup of tea, the happy faces of Fred and George Weasley smiled up at her from the front page, waving manically out the front of their new Hogsmeade shop. Sniffing back the tears, she quickly threw the paper away, moving into the lounge, ready for another day of loneliness. She was starting to show, and the slight bump on her stomach was just a daily reminder of the night that turned her life upside down. A day didn't pass when she didn't think of George, and the rest of the Weasley's and she regretted leaving them always.

She'd written so many letters to Ginny, explaining everything and begging for her forgiveness, but had simply thrown them into the fire whenever she was about to send them, she didn't know why she didn't want to see them when she missed them so much, but she knew the guilt and shame just wouldn't go away. The Weasley's had done so much for her, since she was 12 years old, and this was how she repaid them? Keeping away the newest member of the family, and disappearing from their lives without as much as a goodbye, she couldn't handle the depressing thoughts that came with the fire any longer, and just knew she had to move, when the baby started to push softly against her abdomen, and the craving for mint choc-chip ice-cream returned.

Slowly she trudged up the stairs to the bathroom, carrying a tub of her most craved treat and the biggest spoon she owned, deciding on a nice warm bath to calm herself down, and try to push away the memories that continued to resurface. She stared at the small bump on her stomach in the mirror, mesmerised at the thought of a human forming inside, a Weasley, red hair, freckles, the lot. As the tears once again made dirty tracks down her cheeks she made the decision, she'd write to Ginny, it was time to go back and face her mistakes, and give this baby the family it deserved.

* * *

cliffy ;) okay guys, suspense is building a little, whats gonna happen when she tries to return to the Weasley's ?

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

**(I'm following the storyline of Tonks and Lupin dying)**

**Hermione POV**

* * *

AS she climbed out of the bath tub, she hurriedly dressed, not wanting to leave time to change her mind on her decision to write her honorary sister. She scouted the house for parchment, finding only a muggle pen and paper, how wizards hadn't discovered these instead of quills was beyond her.

She sat down alone at the dining table for 10, and hesitated, wondering how she could say everything she needed to with words, how would she even begin? She sucked in a huge breath of air, and finally put pen to paper, beginning with the traditional letter greeting.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I know it's been a long time since we've spoken, I cannot begin to apologise enough for running out on you, and the rest of the family, I honestly wasn't thinking, I just felt I needed the time to myself to get my head straight with this baby business. _

_I realise now, this is a blessing not a curse, I know I thought this was a bad situation, but I'm bringing a new life in to the world Gin, and I can't and I don't want to do it alone. I couldn't bear the thought of being away from you any longer, and I couldn't deny you the chance to meet your godchild, and watch them grow into an amazing member of the Weasley family. _

_I don't know if you can ever forgive me for what I've done, but I hope more than anything you'll at least give me the chance to explain. I'm writing this only to you, because as my best friend, I really need your support before I come back completely. _

_If you want to meet up, I'm staying at my parents', you haven't been able to find me here because of privacy enchantments, I know it was a little extreme, but I really needed this time to think, but I've lifted the enchantments for you now, so if you want to drop by, feel free at any time._

_Lots and lots of love, _

_Hermione xxx_

Hands shaking, she folded the letter and slid it into the envelope, waking her owl to take the letter would be a challenge, the grumpy animal was definitely not a morning owl. Quickly she began to cook some late breakfast, knowing Snowy would wake to the smell of freshly cooked bacon, and she'd enjoy plenty to eat as well. As soon as the breakfast was done, and both were fed, Hermione slowly penned _Ginny Weasley_ on the front of the envelope, and carefully tied the letter to the owl's leg, with strict instructions to be as quick as possible.

Slowly she moved back over to the bench, and began to clean up the dishes and cutlery, she found muggle cleaning to be extremely therapeutic, and used it as a way to calm her stress and nerves. Just as she finished, she suddenly felt queasy, 'pumpkin juice and egg never really worked with me' she thought with regret, and began to rub her stomach and chest, trying to relieve the heartburn that had suddenly flared up. She felt it coming quick, and soon she was bent over the sink, throwing up the entire contents of her stomach; she'd had slight bouts of morning sickness before, but never so aggressive and copious; it felt never-ending as she continually lent over the sink, holding her head as it pounded. Her breathing was shallow, as she slid down to the kitchen floor, resting her head and finding respite in the feelings the cold tiles gave, soothing her pounding headache, and making everything numb.

Slowly everything began to slip out of focus, and images blurred, fading to black in front as her eyes closed.

* * *

**Ginny POV **

Ginny sat on the loveseat, juggling a 2 year old Teddy on her lap, reading him Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump. She felt two strong arms encase her as Harry kissed her cheek, making his way to the kitchen. She was so excited for the wedding, with only 2 weeks to go things were falling into place, and ready to go, the only problem was the wedding party. Since Hermione had gone missing, Ginny had refused to replace her, and wanted to wait, in hopes that she'd return for the occasion, only her, Fred and George, knew she was pregnant, but the rest of the family now knew that she'd taken off, and they worried for Ginny, as she hoped and hoped that she'd come back for her wedding.

She quickly wiped the small tears from the corner of her eyes, as Harry came into the room with a letter, "I have to go to work Gin, but there's a letter here for you. Love you" he kissed her once again, and picked up his coat, leaving down the long daunting hallway of Grimmauld Place.

The minute she heard the distinct pop of her fiancée apparating, she quickly tore open the envelope, recognising the penmanship on the front, and feeling the excitement bursting from her chest. Quickly she read the letter over, and by the end she was jumping up and down on the seat, she couldn't wait to see Hermione, she'd missed her best friend, and definitely wanted to see how things were going with the baby, especially now she was going to be the godmother and the aunt!

She grabbed a piece of parchment and immediately wrote a response to her best friend,

_Hermione, _

_You don't know how glad I am to hear from you! How could you think I wouldn't forgive you, I'm just so glad you're okay, and that you want to talk! I hope everything is going okay with you and the bub, being a Weasley baby, I bet your appetite's gone through the roof! _

_I would love to catch up Mione, how about for lunch today? I'll drop Teddy off at Andromeda's and I'll head over? I can bring those pastries you love from Diagon Alley, I doubt you've been there in a while._

_Anyway, I'll see you in an hour, cannot wait to catch up on everything that's happened! _

_Missed you soooooo much! _

_Gin xxx_

* * *

As the owl entered the window at the muggle cottage, the girl with brown hair still lied on the floor, hair spread around her face acting as a pillow on the cold hard floor. It dropped the letter, and left out through the same window, as the girl continued to lay completely unaware, the envelope weighing heavily on her chest, as it rose and fell slowly.

* * *

**REVIEW :) **

**i know writers are always asking for reviews, but it's not a popularity thing guys, reviews let us know what you like and don't like about the story, and help to make it better! so give us your feedback! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

**So this is the longest chapter I've EVER written on fanfiction, hopefully you enjoy it! and sorry for the wait on the new chapter :/ lol**

* * *

Ginny quickly rushed around the house, packing a day bag for Teddy, and getting ready to meet Hermione at the same time, juggling diapers and baby food in one hand, and heels, earrings and her handbag in the other, Ginny was never one to do things by halves.

She quickly lifted Teddy out of his playpen, and twisted on the spot, landing in Andromeda's lounge, not seeing the elder witch anywhere she called out cautiously "Andromeda? Andy"

"Ginny dear is that you? I'm just in the kitchen" she replied, sticking her head around the wall dividing the two rooms, and hiding her from sight. "Is that my gorgeous grandson!" she cooed, squatting down and opening her arms for the baby, waiting for him to crawl over to her waiting arms.

"Thanks so much for looking after him Andy, something just came up out of nowhere today, and I'm afraid if I don't go, it could be the last chance, and if I do, I could make a lot of people happy" she gushed, dumping Teddy's things on the lounge.

"No worries darling, enjoy your day, just calm down a bit before you leave okay" she replied chuckling, kissing the girl she thought of as a daughter on the forehead, holding Teddy up to do the same.

"Hah, yeah I wish" she replied, kissing them both on the cheek, and twisting in midair, landing this time at the pastry store in Diagon Alley, buying a bag full of Hermione's favourites, sighing sadly as she looked across the alley to spot her brothers' shop, 'if all works out how I want today, maybe George will finally be happy and back to normal' she thought, handing her money over to the shopkeeper, before apparating once again, to land just inside Hermione's front door.

"Hermione?" she called cautiously, slowly moving into the living area, looking for her best friend. After hearing no response, she moved into the kitchen to put down her bags, planning on looking upstairs, when she spotted the girl she was looking for, laying on the floor, eyes closed, and her face contorted in pain.

"Shit! Hermione!" Ginny screamed, shaking her friend, slapping her face, in any attempt to wake her friend, panicking she poured a glass of water, throwing it over her friends face, searching the kitchen for any evidence of why she'd found her on the ground.

Finding nothing, she decided she had to get her to St. Mungos to get checked out, she had no other choice, even if Hermione ended up mad at her, her wellbeing and the baby's was way more important.

Quickly she grabbed hold of her friend, and apparated, landing in their same position in the welcome hall of the hospital, with people rushing past in all directions.

"Somebody help me!" Ginny called, continuing in her attempts to wake Hermione, someone finally stopped.

"What's the problem miss?" the healer asked, crouching down to be on the same level as the two girls.

"It's my friend, she's pregnant, I just found her like this on the floor at her house, help her please, and the baby, nothing can happen to them." She rushed, worried for her friend.

"Okay, we'll admit her immediately, can you give me some basic details?" he asked, signalling for another staff member to take Hermione to an examination room.

"Her name's Hermione Granger, she's 20 years old, I think she's around 3 or 4 months along, I'm not too sure, and she hasn't had any past health problems that I know of." She looked around worriedly, twisting her hands together.

"Ah yes, Granger, thank you for that, miss?" he questioned,

"Weasley," Ginny finished, "Can I go sit with Hermione?" she begged.

"If you don't mind just waiting here, and filling Nancy over here in with any other details she needs, I'll examine Miss Granger, and I'll be out to let you know my diagnosis as soon as I can." He smiled, heading off down the corridor to the room containing the young witch.

"Well we'll need to contact the father, do you have details?" The old mediwitch asked politely, coughing slightly to get Ginny's attention.

"Well, no, you see it's a bit messy, I'm here for her, so there's no need to contact him" Ginny explained quickly, stammering as she worried what would happen if Hermione found out George already knew before she returned to the family.

"Ah, I see, kids and their scandalous love children these days, disgusting." The mediwitch commented, clucking her tongue in disapproval as she shuffled the papers lining the welcome desk of the emergency ward.

"It's not a love child! They've just been through some hard time, I'd appreciate you not talking about my friend like that, and doing the job you're supposed to!" Ginny huffed angrily, the trademark Weasley temper shining through, as the tips of her ears turned as red as her hair.

"Of course Miss Weasley" the old woman replied nastily, standing up from the desk and heading down the corridor, following the path the healer had just walked. He emerged from the door, pulling it closed behind him, and tucking his wand back into his uniform as he walked toward Ginny.

"Good news Miss Weasley, her and the baby seem to be fine, both their vitals are stable and they should both make a full recovery from this."

"Oh that's amazing news, thank you so much, what was your name?" she gushed excitedly, relieved her friend was going to be okay.

"Healer Boot" he replied, smiling at the young witch.

"Terry Boot?" Ginny questioned, tilting her head to the side in contemplation.

"Yeah, we were at Hogwarts together, different years though." He smiled again.

"Of course, well thank you for everything you did for Hermione, I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"Just doing my job" he smirked, "Is it Ron's?" he asked, biting his pen as he wondered.

"No, that's a bit complicated, we won't get into that." Ginny trailed off, looking stressed, "So can I take her home now?" she asked quickly.

"No, that's the bad news, although they're both fine, we still can't tell what caused this, so we're going to keep her in, probably overnight, depending how long it takes to find out what happened."

"Oh" Ginny said, looking downcast, "Well is she awake? Can I go see her?" she questioned.

"Yeah sure, she's a bit groggy, but you can go see her, just try to keep any stress to a minimum, and only one or two visitors at a time, we don't want to risk her getting overwhelmed and stressed, it would harm both her and the baby." He explained, making a quick note on his clipboard.

"Of course" Ginny replied, heading down the hall to the room to visit her best friend.

Slowly peeping her head around the door, she saw her best friend sitting peacefully in the bed, looking around the room inquisitively.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly, moving into the room slowly as not to stress her out.

"Gin!" Hermione replied shocked, "what are you doing here? How did you know I was here? You didn't bring anyone else did you?" she asked quickly, panicking.

"No, it's just me Mione, I came over after I got your letter and I found you on the floor, so I brought you here to get checked, because I couldn't wake you up" she explained, sitting nimbly on the armchair by the bed.

The girls continued chatting about what they'd each missed out on, Hermione's pregnancy, and Ginny's wedding planning, when they heard a commotion from outside.

"What do you mean the mother of my child is here? I don't have a child, you have me confused with someone else, I'm going back to work, I have no need to be here." They heard a man yelling in the hall, Ginny paled when she heard the mediwitch's response.

"Mr Weasley, please keep your voice down! We are not mistaken, the mother of your child was admitted at 11.34 this morning, and is still here receiving treatment, and as it is regarding to your child we were obliged to floo you, now please, sit quietly, and I will arrange for you to see her."

"No, you've misunderstood, it's not my child, it's my brothers, would you let me leave please, and I'll bring him back here." He yelled back, getting frustrated at the witch's inability to listen.

Ginny jumped from her chair, and quickly headed out into the hallway, "Fred what are you doing here?"

"Ginny?" he asked, "What are YOU doing here?"

"It's Hermione, I found her fainted on the floor this morning, and brought her here, they must've done a DNA test, when I refused to say who the father was" she muttered the last part under her breath. "Just go home Fred, and no matter what, do not tell George, promise me, Hermione's not ready." She finished, smiling sadly at her older brother.

"Fine Gin, but you know I hate keeping secrets from him, he's only just recovering from the news that he's a father as it is."

"I know Freddie, luckily he has you to help him" she smiled, pushing her brother back toward the floo stations, smirking as he shook his head at her obvious sucking up.

"Gin, you're lucky I love you, that's all I have to say." He replied, stepping into the floo and waving goodbye.

As he flew out of the grate at the shop he didn't expect to see what he did, George was sitting at the table with a letter in his hand, and his head bowed.

"Georgie, whats up?" he asked quietly, not sure what the problem was.

"I just got a letter from St. Mungos" he replied quietly, and Fred began to panic "apparently they need me in the emergency department, something about personal neglect. I thought it'd be an issue with a product gone wrong or something, but it's only addressed to me." He explained, looking confused, standing up from the couch he muttered "guess I better go see what they want aye? Probably some stupid old woman complaining about her son mixing products again." He laughed, stepping into the floo grate, "back soon mate" he said as he reached for the floo powder.

"Georgie wait!" Fred called, but it was too late, the green flames had swallowed him, and he was on his way to St Mungos, this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**so that's chapter 12 guys! How did you like it? What do you think's going to happen next? Let me know :) **

**REVIEW :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

**Two updated in two days! obviously I am procrastinating study ... enjoy! **

* * *

As George strolled through the entrance of St Mungos he made his way down to the emergency ward, in no hurry to deal with what was probably an angry customer wanting a refund. He was surprised when a mediwitch came running up to him, seeming puffed and stressed.

"Are you George Weasley?" she asked, wheezing slightly as she fought to catch her breath,

"Yes, nice to meet you" he replied in a bored tone, offering his hand for her to shake and looking around for the obvious signs of a distressed mother or seriously deformed child.

"Thank you for making your way so quickly Mr Weasley, we had a bit of an issue with your counterpart earlier, we were afraid the letter wouldn't reach you early enough, and sought you out in your store, only to find your brother instead." She chuckled nervously, setting a quick pace as she stormed down the hall, George was jogging in an attempt to keep up.

'Fred was here' George thought in confusion, 'he didn't mention it'. "Did you say my brother was here ma'am?" he asked politely, trying to get the witch to slow down a little.

"Yes sir, Fred, obviously you could understand our mistake" she giggled slightly as they reached the welcome desk, "just sit I'll be with you in a moment" she instructed.

George sat in the chair his sister had only minutes early occupied, stifling laughter at some of the ridiculous cases sitting in the waiting room, a small child with a foot on his forehead, and a young woman who'd grown four eyes, a joke more than likely played by her colleagues George figured, as he spotted the large glasses hanging from her neck by a chain. However, he didn't see any sign of any of his products, and still wasn't quite sure why Fred couldn't just fix the problem, it'd never been an issue before.

"Mr Weasley?" a nasally voice called from the desk, looking around the room, a look of recognition registering on her face as she spotted George's hair, as he walked toward her. "Of course, makes sense now" she muttered, as George looked on confused, "You have a sister boy? Firecracker, red hair just like yours?" she asked, as she shuffled the papers on the desk impatiently.

"Yeah, Ginny" George responded, becoming more and more bewildered about why he was even in the hospital, let alone answering questions about his family. "Is she okay?" he asked, as the thought of his little sister being injured crossed his mind, and he began to worry.

"Yes, unfortunately." She muttered the last part under her breath, "little witch gave me quite the serve earlier, quick tongue that one, she's nasty." She commented, as she began to write notes on the papers topping the enormous pile. George's confusion continued, as he wondered what both Fred and Ginny were doing at the hospital, it was then he began to worry, what if something had happened to his parents or one of his brothers, heck even Harry, he was as good as family.

"Can you just tell me what's going on?" George asked, starting to get angry at the witch's lack of details.

"Your floozy's here" she muttered disapprovingly, continuing to fill out her paperwork.

"My what?" he asked, still utterly confused, and very annoyed.

"Your sister's here with her, room 215, down the hall, thirtieth on the left, good luck." She dismissed him, and went back to her papers, leaving George in a trance, still not understanding. As he moved along the hall way he glanced into each room, looking at the room numbers, and still wondering why he was even here. When he reached the closed door of room 215 he knocked quickly on the door 3 times, before slowly pushing it open, only to find his youngest sibling perched at the end of the bed, eating a chocolate frog as she laughed with the person she was with.

George moved further into the room, still unnoticed by the girls, he coughed slightly "Gin?" he asked, "What are you doing here?" he rounded the corner, to see who was in the bed, when his sister lunged at him, pushing him back toward the door.

"George, what are you doing here?" she asked, flustered, trying to divert his attention from looking at the bed, trying to push him slowly back out the door.

"The mediwitch told me I was needed in this room, they sent me a letter? She didn't say what was up though" he explained, "Gin, stop pushing me out, what's going on?" he asked.

Her breath hitched in her throat, not sure how she was going to explain her way out of this one, panicking she continued pushing him out the door, when she heard a small cough and a quiet voice. "It's okay Gin, had to happen eventually." Her arms gave way at the shock, and her brother charged past into the room.

When he saw Hermione in the bed the world stopped, he could hear nothing but his heart beating wildly in his chest, and couldn't force his feet to move from the spot. She looked the same as ever, beautiful face with out of control hair and rosy cheeks, but there was a small difference, the bump protruding from her stomach, causing a lump in the bed sheets. She was pregnant, carrying his child, their child. He knew this already, but seeing it made it all the more real.

He felt a small pressure in his back, as Ginny urged him forward into a chair by the bedside, giggling slightly at her brothers dumbfounded and terrified facial expression. "Might need to give him a few minutes Mione" she explained, still holding in her giggles as she sat on the arm of his chair.

Moments later, after what felt like hours George spoke to the two girls, "Why are you here Hermione? Is something wrong with the baby? Gin how did you know she was here?" as soon as he began the questions kept flowing, as every question in his mind from the past hour suddenly came rushing out.

It was then Ginny realised Hermione didn't know that George knew, and began to panic once again, she was relieved however when Hermione gave her a knowing look and a smile, and said,"George, I'll tell you everything, just breathe"

* * *

Sorry guys, this was a bit of a filler chapter, I wanted to end it at this point, but didn't want to leave you guys with a dodgy half sized chapter!

REVIEW! let me know what you're loving, hating, and want to happen next :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

* * *

"So as you can obviously see, I'm pregnant" she started with a slight giggle and sad smile, after making such an obvious statement, running her hands over her protruding stomach protectively. "I'm around 14 weeks in, so don't know if you've connected the dots, but the way the dates work out, and my lack of sexual partners, show that you're the father" she explained, a slight bush covering her cheeks as she had flashbacks of the night that started it all. "Um, I don't really know what to say." She faltered, looking around the room for inspiration, falling on Ginny's encouraging face, "George, do you want me to just go from the start?" she asked softly, touching his arm in a sign of comfort.

"Yeah, Please." He muttered, his voice cracking slightly, as he lifted his head from his hands, Ginny began slowly to work on his tense shoulders, slowly rubbing her hands across her brothers back in an attempt to calm him down, the worst was yet to come.

Hermione sighed softly, moving into a more comfortable position before beginning her tale. "Well, I was at work, and I wasn't feeling very well at all, and my boss said I looked pale so she sent me home to rest for the day. Then the next day when I got up to go to work I was still feeling pretty sick, so I owled in to say I wasn't coming then came in to St. Mungos for the healer check you need to get, so he ran all the usual tests, and found out I was pregnant. Obviously I didn't believe it, what were the chances, and I could've sworn we used the contraception spell," she muttered, shaking her head slightly. "So I headed to a muggle chemist, they sell drugs and such there, sort of like the muggle equivalent of potions, and they have these tests, they say if you're pregnant or not, so I bought a few, just to make sure, and they were positive." At this point George could see the strain this had on the poor girl, and the stress she was under, as she swept her hair away from her face, tying it quickly in a not, and repositioning herself once again.

"Obviously I wasn't quite sure what to do" she whispered, choking slightly on her words as tears welled up in her eyes, "I uh, floo called Ginny, I needed a friend to talk to, I just didn't know what to do." At this stage George turned to look at Ginny, with curiosity and some anger in his eyes, not sure how to take the news, the betrayal from his sister was of course upsetting, but her loyalty to Hermione was admirable, as always. "Then Fred came over" she explained, continuing to rub her stomach, at this point George couldn't take anymore, and had to speak up.

"What do you mean Fred was there? If you knew it was mine, why didn't you get me to come? Or was it just a 'let's celebrate and not tell George' party?" he yelled angrily, jumping up from his chair and storming across the room to look at the city spread below the window, pulling his hair back so hard, it's surprising none of it came out in his hands.

"George, no, that's not at all what happened!" Hermione exclaimed, the tears flowing down her face faster than ever before, and she attempted to comfort George, leaping from the bed only to fall to the floor, clutching her stomach and head in agony simultaneously.

"Shit, Hermione! You were supposed to stay in bed! You heard the healer, what are you doing!" she screamed hysterically, trying for the second time that day to lift her friend off the floor. "George, help me!" she called to her brother, fuming by the window, who hadn't realised Hermione move, he quickly rushed over from the window, lifting her in a swift movement and dumping her back on to the hospital bed, moving once again to the windowsill, this time however turning to face the girls.

"Why was he there then?" he asked angrily, wringing his hands together.

"He came to get a book George, I sent it over the next day" she explained desperately, trying to get through to him.

"Right." He grunted, accepting this explanation, and moving over to his previous chair by her bedside.  
"I promised him and Gin I'd tell you about the baby within the next week, or they could tell you. But the next day, I just got scared, and I ran off, I sent Fred a letter asking him not to tell you where I'd gone, or to tell you about the baby, and I left." She began crying once again, slowly shaking with silent sobs as they racked her body. "I went to see Seamus, and tell him the truth, obviously he broke up with me, so that was the end of our relationship, and I just didn't know what to do." She began crying heavily, remembering the feelings of isolation and loneliness that day, and she felt Ginny's small hand capture her own, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. "I drove to a muggle coffee shop, and then I went to my parents' house, no one's living there, they're in Australia, so I put up enchantments, to keep it private, and make sure no one could find me, and I've been living there since." She finished up, wiping the tear tracks from her face, and blowing her nose as she waited for George's response.

"Gin how did you know she was here?" he asked softly, looking them both in the eyes.

"I wrote to her" Hermione butted in, smiling to Ginny to let her know she had this covered, "I wanted to come back, you deserve the chance to be a father George, and I couldn't let the baby grow up away from your family who deserve this just as much as you do, but I couldn't do it alone, I needed support, so I sent a letter to Ginny, asking her to come over, I put the enchantments down for her, so she could visit, and she came right away." She smiled, as the girls embraced in a warm hug, expressing all their feelings of friendship and sisterly love.

"Then what happened? Why are you here? What's wrong?" he questioned them, still desperately seeking the answers to all of his questions.

"I found her" Ginny responded, moving from the bed to sit once again on her brother's chair, "She was on the floor in the kitchen when I got to her place, and I brought her straight here" she replied, smiling softly. "Both her and the baby are okay the healer said, they're just keeping her in to find out what caused her to faint." She explained, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder.

George nodded his head slowly, as if moving the thoughts around in his head, trying to process all the things he'd just heard, and wrap his head around the concept of being a father, he knew it was happening, he'd just never imagined Hermione would be back, and he'd have the opportunity to be a true father to his baby. 'I hope it's a boy' he thought, imagining backyard quidditch at the burrow, and all the pranks and jokes he could teach the little bub. 'A girl could be cute though' he thought, imagining a small girl in a frilly pink dress, with crazy curls like her mother, but coloured like a true Weasley, he thought smiling, 'firecracker red'.

* * *

That's chapter 14 readers! hope you enjoyed it, let me know with a review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

**Chapter 15 guys! **

* * *

Ginny really didn't want to disrupt the peace and quiet that had finally fallen over the room, but an urgent problem came to mind. "Uh guys, what are you going to tell the others?"

Hermione's face turned ashen white at the prospect of telling her adoptive family that she was pregnant, with their grandchild, but not to the loyal son she'd been best friends with since she was eleven, to their older, prank-loving entrepreneur son, with a love for chaos and humour.

"Well Fred already knows, that's someone on our side. You can tell Harry before Gin," George suggested, stopping when his sister's eyes grew wide. Flinging herself from the chair, she ran around the room, gathering her belongings, and rushing over to kiss Hermione on the head, "I'll be back soon as I can Mione, I completely forgot I left Teddy at Andromeda's and Harry's going to be wondering where we are! Do you want me to tell him what's happening?" she asked softly, brushing Hermione's curls back from her face.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, Gin, the more people that know before the big announcement the better I guess." She sighed, rubbing her hand over her stomach softly, with a kind smile on her face, "just, don't tell Ron okay, and make sure Harry doesn't either, I think that's something George and I will have to do together." She finished, with a scared and anxious look on her face.

At this point George realised the sacrifices Hermione was going through to carry his child, she could've gotten out of it easily, but she didn't, and he was thankful, glad he had the chance to be a father, and although she thought it was a one night accident, George knew deep down, that he wanted the bushy haired witch to carry his devil offspring since his seventh year at Hogwarts.

***** FLASHBACK *****

"Fred chuck us the puking pastiles, we're done with the nougats over here, worked a treat!" George grinned, as he called to his twin across the Gryffindor common room. The small box of sweets he wanted came flying toward him, but they didn't reach the destination, when someone jumped between the twins and snatched it from the air. "Wow Granger, skills like that you should play quidditch," Fred joked, laughing at the shocked expression on his twin's face.

"What on earth do you think you're doing George?" She yelled, waving the box in his face, her bushy curls moving furiously with every shake of her head. "This is unbelievable, I cannot believe you, they are first years George! What on earth were you thinking? This is the end of this stuff, no more testing your stuff on first years, I've told you this before George, honestly." George could do nothing but gape at the young witch before him, taking particular notice of her heaving chest as she struggled to retain her breath after the long spiel of criticism, and lecturing. Fred could be heard laughing in the background, he was next up. "Don't think you can get away with it either Fred, I'm not stupid, I know you're involved as well, you need to stop this immediately" at Fred's unwavering grin she released her final blow, "I'll write your mother, she'll hear all about your torture of these poor students." She smirked in satisfaction as she watched his face drop, snatching the candies back from the first years, and walking over to George, "Won't happen again Granger, sorry mate." He responded with a slightly sarcastic smile. "Make sure it doesn't Frederick," she responded haughtily, "I'll be checking up on you two." She finished, making her way up the stairs to the girls dormitory, and the both twin's watched her leave, in shock and fascination.

It was then Fred realised the expression on his brother's face, "shut your pie hole George, flies will get in," he nudged his brother cheekily, laughing as his face quickly turned tomato red, realising he had indeed been gaping at one Hermione Granger. "Got a thing for Granger aye Georgie?" Fred joked, laughing as his twin's face went from lovesick, to shocked, to angry, and finally embarrassed, as he realised that he was caught out.

"I'm not into Granger," he mumbled embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to avoid his twin's questioning eyes.

"Sure you aren't Georgie." Fred laughed, pushing his brother jokingly and walking up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

All George could think about was the way her hair flew wildly across her face as she waved her arms and yelled, the cute blush across her cheeks, and her heaving chest. He had it bad for cute little Hermione Granger.

"George are you okay?" Hermione asked quietly, pushing softly on his arm to wake him from his reverie. George woke with a startle, looking around the room trying to get his bearings before he remembered he was in St Mungos.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hermione," he responded, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "I might go let Fred in on what's happening if that's okay? I sort of ran out on him before, I might bring him back to see you if you'd like the company?" he asked cautiously, fiddling with the loose threads on the ends of his sleeve, the worn jumper being one of his favourites.

"That sounds great George," Hermione encouraged him with a smile, watching as he walked from the room, "Oh and George," she called, getting his attention before he left, "You're going to be an amazing father I just know it." She smiled as a dopey grin lit up his face, and he waved like a small child would before leaving the room, and heading out into the corridor.

He apparated back to his flat, not wanting another encounter with the horrible witch at the front desk ,no wonder she said Ginny had a go at her, she was a wench. "Fred?" he called into the flat, smiling when he saw his twin sitting quietly on the couch, the troubled look on his face caused George's grin to falter slightly. "What's up Gred?" he asked, jumping down next to his brother, laying his feet across his lap.

"Nothing mate, uh how was it?" he asked cautiously, attempting to gauge George's reaction at the mention of his hospital visit.

"All good mate, I was a bit confused and angry at first, but we talked through everything, and I think it'll be okay." He finished smiling, kicking his brother in the face playfully to express his excitement. "I'm gonna be a Dad, hey," he grinned, "but I have to tell Mum and Dad, I think they might quite literally kill me." He shuddered visibly at the prospect of breaking the news.

"But it's worth it Georgie," Fred finished, smiling to see his brother so happy and excited. "And obviously you're thrilled it's Granger," he joked, nudging his brother in the ribs.

"I can't believe you remember that." George blushed, uncomfortably rubbing his face, and attempting to hide his involuntary reaction from his brother's view.

"Admit it George, you're smitten, and over the moon you're finally gonna have Granger babies." Fred laughed, jumping out of the way as his brother lunged at him.

As George missed his twin, the blush on his face said it all, "Shut it Fred, not funny."

* * *

**Leave a review! let me know what you're liking and what you're not :) what do you want to happen next? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

**I'm at a total lack on inspiration right now, boo :(**

* * *

George woke early the next morning to an angry looking owl pecking at his window impatiently, with a rather heavy looking package tied to his leg, quickly he ran over to the window, relieving the bird of the weight, and allowing it to fly back into the morning sky, as the sun slowly rose over Diagon Alley. Holding the package he walked out to the flat's small kitchen, to smell pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausages already cooking. "Mm, Freddy you're the best" he commented, sniffing the air dramatically before collapsing into a chair at the breakfast table, when he jumped.

"Thanks, George, but I'd rather you call me by my own name." George was shocked to see Hermione in his kitchen, and immediately jumped up from the table.

"What are you doing Hermione? Why aren't you still in St Mungos? Are you sure it's okay for you to be standing and cooking right now?" the questions quickly rushed out of his mouth, as he pushed Hermione over to the kitchen table, forcibly lowering her into a chair, and pulling the kitchen utensils from her hands, ignoring her pouting face. "Don't pull that face Hermione, you just got out of the hospital! You're supposed to take it easy I'm sure" he replied with a cheeky grin, tapping her on the head with the spatula and moving back to the stove top.

"George I got released this morning, I think I can manage making breakfast for us and our child." She huffed, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Nice try Hermione, sit down and let me finish off, then we can enjoy this feast you so kindly started." He smiled at the thought of 'their' child, and laughed at her facial expressions as she continually crossed and uncrossed her arms, trying to get comfortable and still give George disapproving looks. "Did they figure out what was wrong? Why you collapsed?" George asked cautiously, flipping the pancakes in the pan quickly, turning back to face her.

"No." she hurriedly answered, "I need to go to the bathroom." She quickly rose from her chair and ran from the room, and George heard the bathroom door slam shut. The bang must've woken Fred, as his bedroom door opened, and he walked out, hair mussed wearing only his boxers, and looking as though he thought a bomb had gone off. When he caught sight of the food his eyes widened comically, as he rubbed his grumbling stomach and headed toward the kitchen bench.

"Georgie you're a saint you know that, I'm starving!" he reached for a piece of bacon when George swatted his arm away.

"Fred, no. Hermione made it all I just finished it off, the least we can do is wait for her before we demolish it all and she doesn't get a chance to eat." He lifted the food from the bench and away from his twin, taking it over to the table.

"Why's Hermione here?" Fred asked quizzically, a confused look on his face as he looked around the apartment, not seeing the bushy-haired brunette anywhere.

"I don't know mate, I woke up this morning, and she was out here making breakfast, she's in the bathroom now." He answered, sitting at the table and pouring a pumpkin juice for the three of them.

As Hermione exited the bathroom both boys grinned, excited more for the food than anything else, and began to immediately demolish every last crumb. Hermione smiled as she watched them, she'd eaten with the Weasley's before, so she knew how they were with their food, but the twins were identical in every movement, and it made every move so mesmerising. When George realised she was staring he quickly winked at her, laughing as the bright blush covered her cheeks.

"Whaffs dat?" Fred asked with a mouthful of bacon, pointing at the parcel George had dumped on the chair when he smelt the food in the kitchen.

"Iuno" he replied also with a mouthful, reaching for the package. He swallowed his food, and answered his brother properly "I got it this morning, stupid bird woke me up" he said shaking his head, and removing the letter from the top. Reading quickly to the bottom of the page he told them both "It's from Mum."

_George, _

_I was just wondering if you and Fred would like to come over for a family lunch today, I know it's a Saturday and you boys are usually busy inventing, but I'd really love it if you boys could make it. _

_Ginny and Harry are coming and bringing little Teddy, and Bill and Fleur are coming with Victoire, apparently Ginny has some exciting news to share about her bridesmaids, I'm not quite sure what it could be, unless she's been in contact with Hermione, I guess we'll have to find out at lunch! _

_Really hope to see you both Georgie, _

_Love, Mum. x _

_P.S. the package is something you shouldn't open just yet, it's from your father and I, everything will be clear when you open it, but I have to ask you not to do so until I tell you it's time. _

"Keen Freddie? Wouldn't want to turn down a feast of Mum's, although after this breakfast I'm not sure how much lunch I'll be able to fit in" he laughed jokingly, folding the letter and placing it back on top of the parcel.

"Yeah sure mate." He replied, egg yolk dripping down his chin, Hermione was giggling at the two of them, not used to seeing them together with no one else.

"Wanna come too 'Mione?" George asked smiling, forgetting everything that had happened, and gaping like a fish out of water when he realised, "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!"

"It's okay George, we have to tell them sooner or later, it is your baby, so why not today? Lunch at The Burrow could be just what I need." She replied with a convincing smile, although inside her heart was racing at a million miles an hour, and the panic started to set in, as she realised she had no idea what she was going to tell everyone, or what their reaction would be.

"I'll send a letter back to Mum," he smiled, standing up from the table to get parchment and a quill from the kitchen bench. "Should I tell her you're coming 'Mione? I think we should just rock up with you, otherwise she'll get suspicious and come over before it's even time for lunch, and I think we need time to plan what we're going to say." He laughed nervously, tugging at the hair on the back of his neck.

"I agree George, just tell her you and Fred will be there." She replied quietly, twisting her hands underneath the table.

George quickly wrote the letter:

_Mum, _

_We'd both love to see you for lunch, no invention can compare to the culinary talents of the woman who brought us in to the world! _

_See you around 12, _

_Gred and Forge_

George summoned the twins' owl, and quickly tied the letter to his leg, releasing him out the kitchen window. "Alright 'Mione, we need to talk tactics, Freddie, you'll be on hand with a distraction at all times yeah?" he asked, grinning.

"Course mate, my area of expertise." He grinned , taking his plate over to the sink, "I'm off to have a shower, play nice and play clean kiddies," he winked, walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Hermione didn't think she'd ever blushed so hard, her face was easily redder than a tomato, and she could feel the heat of her skin getting even worse.

"So we're dating okay?" George started, laughing as Hermione choked on her juice, coughing trying to clear her airways, he began to pat and rub her back, trying to relieve her.

"George, that's definitely not the way to ask me out!" she replied, once she could breathe.

"I just meant so Mum doesn't get so angry. When I ask you out, you'll know about it," he winked, laughing as she blushed once again.

"So what's our story then?" she asked quietly.

"Well, obviously, we got together at Ginny's party, I'd just broken up with Alicia, and we'll say you'd broken up with Seamus, and then we got to talking and realised how similar we were and that we really got along, the sadness of our broken hearts and that muggle champagne altered our inhibitions, and now we have bubba weasler, so we decided the next day to date, before we noticed you were pregnant, and we dated for a few weeks, when you found out you were pregnant you were worried it was too early in our relationship, and you took off. And the rest is true history," he smiled, proud of his spontaneous back story.

"bubba weasler?" she asked with a confused expression.

"After that whole story, that's all you have to ask me? It's a combination of our last names, duh." He replied, smiling all the same.

"Sounds good George, honestly, so I guess ill go home and get ready for lunch, what time will I meet you back here? Or do you just want to meet at your mum's?" she asked.

"I have an idea," he responded smiling, "hear me out before you say anything okay, what if, you go home, get your stuff, and move in here with Fred and me."

"Fred and I" she automatically corrected, before realising what he had said. "Move in here? With you two? Why?" she asked shocked.

"It makes sense, we're supposedly dating, you're carrying my baby, and regardless of our relationship status I want to look out for you, and be here for you as much as I can, that's a lot easier to do if we're living under the same roof," he smiled nervously, waiting for her response.

"I'd love to move in George, I'll be back in twenty minutes with my things okay?" she smiled her first true smile in a long time, and kissed him quickly on the cheek before apparating out of the flat. George stood, stuck to the floor in the same position, not moving, with a hand held to his cheek, exactly where she'd kissed it.

"You got it bad mate" Fred called, waking George from his reverie, and laughing at his embarrassed expression.

"She's moving in," he laughed, overjoyed at the outcome of the morning.

"And where's she going to sleep genius?" Fred asked, bumping into his brother's shoulder.

"With me" George grinned, rubbing his stomach slowly.

"Good luck with that" Fred scoffed, walking back into his bedroom and closing the door.

The distinct pop of apparition could be heard, and George smiled when he saw Hermione standing with all her bags in the middle of his living room.

"Leave your stuff there 'Mione, we'll sort it out after lunch okay?" he asked smiling, grasping her hand as he prepared to side-along apparate with her, "Fred, we're leaving, hurry up" he called, as his brother emerged from his room, cocking his eyebrow at the sight of the soon-to-be parents holding hands. The three apparated together, landing just outside the wards of The Burrow, they strolled to the front door laughing and joking together, as they kicked through the freshly laid snow that covered the ground. They knocked on the front door, and Hermione felt as though she could vomit, and George didn't think his smile could get any bigger, the door opened and Mrs Weasley's face lit up in the biggest smile of all.

"Hermione you're back!" she exclaimed, wrapping the small girl in a hug, so glad to have her back in the family, "you're pregnant!" she asked shocked, stepping back into the house to sit on a chair at the dining table, not believing what was right in front of her eyes.

"You're going to have a new grandchild soon Mum," George responded, moving over to hold Hermione, rubbing his hands affectionately over her baby bump.

Mrs Weasley's eyes widened, and they knew they were in for a long lunch.

* * *

**That's chapter 16 guys! i was totally unmotivated at the beginning of this chapter, and it turned out to be the longest one so far! everything is starting to come out now, and once the Weasley's know, who knows what could happen! keep reading and leave me a review to let me know what you like and where you want this story to go! I'm tossing up between a few ideas, and your opinions will help me update a lot sooner! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

**Wow, chapter 17! When I started this story, I thought I'd finish at 5 or 6 chapters tops! **

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been studying so hard for these huge exams, but now I am finished high school forever! **

**Some exciting news, I'm going to start beta-reading for ****LaPetiteFilleQuiEtaitUneReine for the story We All Live In A Yellow Submarine! So go check out the story, when you get the chance, it's great for all the 'Fremione' shippers. **

**Now on with the chapter! **

"I don't understand." Mrs Weasley whispered, running her hand along the back of the chair she had sat on, facing her middle son and her adopted daughter, glancing constantly between them, trying to decide if this was some sort of joke. "Have you and Fred pulled some horrid prank George? Because dragging Hermione into this is really quite rude and unacceptable I thought I raised you better. How did you find her anyway? Have you known where she's been all along?"

"Mum, just calm down. We'll explain everything to everyone over lunch. Just be excited, you can knit some Weasley booties, because this baby is going to be your second grandchild." He smiled, moving over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Come on 'Mione, let's go find Ginny," he grabbed onto her hand quickly, pulling her from the room before his mother could protest.

As soon as they'd rounded the corner Hermione quickly pulled her hand from George's grasp, missing the look of disappointment on his face at the loss of contact.

"She's suspicious already George." Hermione whispered, running her hands over her bulging stomach and pacing nervously, "She's going to see right through the story. We need to think of a reason for lying, because she's going to realise. Maybe I should just tell her the whole truth, it's all my fault anyway, cannot believe this is happening." She mumbled to herself, continuing to pace, George grabbed her shoulders stopping her in front of him, and turning her so they were face to face.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Hermione, we're in this together now, I'll look out for you always, I promise." He pulled her close for a hug, inhaling her natural scent, and enjoying the moment, until it was ruined.

"HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WITH GEORGE! AND YOU'RE PREGNANT?" the bellows could be heard from all over the house, as a fuming Ronald Weasley began a speedy descent down the staircase to reach the living room.

"Ronald keep your voice down, I don't have to answer to you." She hushed, backing closer to George, seeking the emotional support.

It seemed Mrs Weasley had recently inherited a perfect knack for timing, calling "Lunch is ready" the moment Ron began to move toward Hermione. Quickly, George grabbed hold of her, pulling her to the kitchen table, placing her in between Fred and himself. "Don't worry 'Mione, I told you I'd look after you, and where safer than between the two most handsome men at the table?" he laughed with a wink, nudging her shoulder, offering his comfort and support through the light-hearted but meaningful words.

As the rest of the family members began to filter in, more and more shocked looks and calls to Hermione occurred, with everyone welcoming her back home, but luckily because of her seat, none of the latecomers had realised the biggest part of the news yet.

"It's so wonderful to have all of my family here for a Saturday lunch, such a special occasion," Mr Weasley started, lifting his goblet, "to both my biological and adopted children," he winked at Harry and Hermione, "I'm thankful for everything we have, after everything we have been through in these past years, there is nothing more important, than love, family and friendship. With that I'd like to propose a quick toast, to family, shall the Weasley's continue to be an honourable and supportive family. Cheers." With this everyone at the table raised their glasses, with young Teddy and Victoire at the corners of the table, each waving their hands, in an attempt to mimic the symbolic gesture of their relatives. "To new beginnings" Harry returned, beaming at the people who had shown him love and what it meant to be a family from his first year at Hogwarts, as everyone once again raised their glass in sentiment.

"Ginny dear, you had an announcement to make?" Mr Weasley asked.

"I sure do!" she grinned, jumping up from the table. "As you all can quite obviously see, our best friend, sister, and daughter Hermione is back!" she squealed with excitement, grinning at her friend, "so yes family, this announcement is what you're probably assuming, and Hermione I do hope you'll agree, that the only fitting and perfect maid of honour for my wedding, is the one and only Hermione Granger, and I'm so glad your back!" she ran over to hug the girl from behind, kissing her on the cheek, before returning to her seat next to her fiancée.

"Now everyone dig in before it gets cold!" Mrs Weasley chimed in, giving George a look saying 'you haven't got out of explaining just you wait'.

George swallowed the dry lump in his throat, before taking part in the war with his brothers for the most pieces of roast chicken.

Once all her children were well fed, and the food left on the table was minimal, Mrs Weasley coughed slightly to get the attention of her guests, "George, I believe you have something you need to tell the family also?" she suggested, with a slightly anxious and somewhat foreboding tone.

"Indeed I do Mum!" George jumped from his seat, taking on his usual joking persona to hide his nerves and anxiousness. "Okay everyone, so Hermione's back, which is awesome, and we have some amazing news to share. Firstly, we're happily dating, and have been for a few months now," he smiled down to Hermione, who looked like she was going to be sick, as the rest of the family congratulated the couple, whilst also looking somewhat confused, " however that is not all family! Being a Weasley twin, I don't like to do things my halves, saying this I would also like to let you all know that Hermione is 3 months pregnant, with my child." At this chaos broke out in the Weasley kitchen, each of the brothers jumping up to congratulate the oldest of the twins. Mrs Weasley could be heard blubbering in the corner "my baby boy is all grown up", as Mr Weasley held her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, as he gently rocked her back and forth.

Suddenly Ron stood from his chair. "Yeah great, happy families and all that, I love how you just skipped over the fact that you've been together pretty much as long as she's been pregnant, oh and the little fact that she's been missing for the last 2 months!" at this everyone stopped, realising Ron's accusations although harsh were true, and all focus was once again on the young pair, this time not for a good reason.

As George and Hermione took turns recounting their planned back story, it seemed the family accepted the lie, and were both shocked at the pairing, but happy for the young couple. "I'm just so happy!" Mrs Weasley mumbled, as she pulled them both into a hug. "Oh Hermione dear, you're so thin, you can't be eating enough! I'll have to send you home with a week worth of meals! Especially after you've been in hospital! Did you ever find out what was wrong deary?" she asked kindly, sitting closer to the young girl.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, they aren't sure, I must've just been too hot or dehydrated or something," she smiled nervously, hoping the older woman would accept her lies for truth.

"Oh of course, that can be quite common, especially in first pregnancies, you'll need to make sure you're taking care of yourself from here on in! Can't have anything going wrong now can we? It's just so lucky that Ginny found you when she did! I think you should move back in here for the rest of the pregnancy, so we can help look after you Hermione" she suggested smiling, obviously reeling with joy after realising she would have a child to look after in the nest once again.

"Oh that's so kind of you to suggest Mrs Weasley, but I actually agreed to move in with George just this morning, and well I think it will be for the best, after all I wouldn't want him to miss any of the important points of the pregnancy." She smiled, rubbing her hands over her stomach once again, she'd begun to do this a lot she realised, smiling at the thought of a little human growing inside of her.

"If you think that's best Hermione, as long as they look after you properly, and if you ever need anything I'm always here. I have given birth to seven children of my own as you know!" she laughed heartily, moving away from the table as her family began to leave for their own homes.

Hermione side along apparated back to the flat above the shop with the twins, smiling as she sunk into the comfortable burgundy loveseat they had placed by the fire. She smiled as George made his way over, lifting her feet to sit down, placing them back on his lap as she hummed in contentment.

"Sorry George, I'll move all my things in to my room soon, I just need to get off my feet for a little" she smiled softly, stretching out like a Cheshire cat.

"Uh 'Mione, you see there's only two rooms here, so I thought we'd share." He told her cautiously, slowly rubbing his hand along her calves.

"Oh yeah that's fine George, but is there room in there for a bed each?" she continued, oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Hermione, I mean we'll have to share a bed." He told her.

"Oh" she replied, at this the shock and worry was written on her face, as her eyes widened, both of them remembering the last time they'd shared a bed, their eyes both moving to glance at the baby bump protruding between them.

Hermione's a little dubious about agreeing to move in with George now …

REVIEW! Let me know what you think of the story!


	18. Chapter 18

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

* * *

"So, we have to share?" she asked quietly, her voice slightly cracking, as she looked up from her lap to face George.

"Yeah, sorry Mione, I didn't even think, I didn't think you'd mind, we can sort something else out, I'm really sorry" he continued to mumble, hanging his head in shame. 'I didn't think she'd be this upset about it, nice work George, idiot. Fred was right.'

"George. George." She mumbled, nudging his shoulder. "It's okay, I can go stay at your Mum's for a while, she offered, and she has room," she smiled softly. George's face however turned to one of both shock and distress.

"No no Mione, I want you to be with me, after everything, we can't risk anything happening with you and the baby again," at this Hermione's face dropped, remembering her illness just days before, "I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed, or I can share with Fred, it'll be fine Mi, I'll work something out, we need to be together during this." He rushed his response, pulling Hermione onto his lap, stroking her stomach, comforting his baby, and the mother of his child.

"Thank you George" she whispered, snuggling into his hold, enjoying the warmth exuding from his broad muscled chest, she had a new appreciation for quidditch, after wrapping her small hand around his large bicep, getting comfortable before drifting off into a light sleep.

Fred walked into the lounge room after his shower, wanting nothing more than to collapse on the love seat and listen to the quidditch match on the radio, but he was shocked when he saw the chair was already occupied. A smile came across his face, as he took in the embrace of his twin, and the girl he'd thought of as his sister since he was 15 years old. Their faces close, and their bodies entwined, they both looked incredibly peaceful, like nothing in the world would ever disturb or harm them, as they protected the precious child they'd created together, the bump from Hermione's stomach stopping them from being completely connected.

Fred was beyond happy for his twin, he knew that all the Weasley children valued family more than anything, and couldn't wait to start families of their own. He worried though, this baby had been an accident from the very beginning, but he knew deep down how much George had wanted this to happen, for so long, but what would happen if Hermione didn't want to stick around, they both wanted different things, and Hermione had no idea how long George had wanted her. He was worried it would only end in disaster, but for now he enjoyed the peaceful view of his twin, snuggling with the love of his life, as they cuddled their growing baby between them.

Suddenly Hermione began to stir, and Fred quickly moved to the other couch, trying to hide the fact that he'd been staring at the pair for at least five minutes. As her eyes fluttered open she caught sight of Fred, and smiled as she wiggled out of George's tight grip, and moved to sit next to him on the other couch, leaving George to stretch out on the small seat, giggling as he immediately rolled over, his head falling off the edge, as his body resembled a starfish.

Fred pulled her into a hug, giving her a quick kiss on the head, letting her know he'd always be there for her. "I'm really happy for you guys Mione, I couldn't think for any person I'd rather George have a baby with," he smiled, rubbing her stomach quickly as he watched his twin mumble in his sleep. "He drools in his sleep, so good luck with that." He laughed, nudging her as she shook her head in silent laughter, looking over at George affectionately.

"He wants to give up his bed for me," she giggled softly, "I understand where he's coming from, and it's so sweet, but I feel so bad putting him out like this." She worried.

"Mione, George is stubborn, you could try a compromise, but the chances are small if he's already made his mind up. Don't feel bad, he just wants to look after you and the baby." He smiled.

"Do you think it would be bad to share with him?" she asked innocently.

Fred choked on his own breath, trying to hold in both his shock and laughter. "That's definitely not something you should be asking me," he laughed again, "but you obviously enjoyed it the last time you two occupied the same bed, aye," he winked, not being able to hold in the laughter any longer, as her face turned the brightest tomato red, and she hung her head, her wild curls covering her flushed cheeks, as she shook her head both in laughter and embarrassment.

"whas going on?" George asked groggily, looking at the laughing pair bleary eyed, struggling to understand.

"Nothing Georgie, go back to sleep baby," Hermione whispered, kissing him on the cheek, and throwing a blanket over his exposed body.

It was then that Fred realised, this was how it was meant to be all along.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little short guys! But the Fred/Hermione interaction was just begging to be wrote! and it's necessary before I move on with the next part of the storyline, trust me! **

**Review, if you wanna! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Her Wonderful Disaster**

**The Weasley Way**

**George/Hermione**

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter everyone! Seems people liked the Fred and Hermione interaction, so we've got some more coming up in this chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

"You wouldn't be terribly annoyed if I put the quidditch on would you Mione? Canons are playing." He grinned like a child, then putting on the puppy dog eyes as he waited. Hermione giggled at his face, stopping abruptly when George murmured in his sleep.

"Only if it won't wake up George, he looks like he needs the rest." She answered, looking on fondly. Fred jumped up to turn on the wizarding radio, bringing two bottles of butterbeer from the cooler as he passed it, handing one to Hermione as she moved her legs to make more room for him on the couch, as they sat quietly side by side, sipping their drinks.

The radio hummed softly, and Hermione found herself unable to keep up with the plays the caller was shouting, slowly her eyelids were drooping closed, and she found comfort nestling her head into Fred's side. She slowly began to stretch her legs, hoping to find comfort out of her cramped position, when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She clutched it tightly as she winced, quickly pulling her knees back to her chest, hoping Fred didn't realise her shift, luckily he hadn't, too immersed in the game, as both seekers were in a battle for the elusive golden snitch.

She felt the pain again, worse than before, and it began to spread, attacking her stomach, her head, and all her muscles and joints, as her body felt like it was seizing up. With a slight clang her bottle hit the floor, as she lost control of her muscles, her grip slackening. It was then Fred noticed something was wrong, and he quickly leapt from the couch.

"Hermione, what's going on?" he asked franticly, searching her body for the source of her discomfort. As she groaned in pain once again, he began to pace in front of her. "Hold on Mione, I'll wake up George, he'll know what to do."

It was then Hermione realised what was going on, and she realised she had to stop him before George found out what was going on. "Fred, no!" she whispered forcefully, using all of her strength to reach out to him, and pull him back by the sleeve of his sweater. "He can't know Fred, just get me to St Mungos, please Fred I need you to help me." She begged, as she attempted to move from her position on the couch, but her attempts were futile, as the pain wracked her body, and silent tears began to make their way down her flushed face.

Not thinking of the repercussions, Fred quickly lifted her from the couch, and moved toward his wand on the coffee table, the moment he reached it he tightened his hold on the girl in his arms, and twisted on the spot, thinking only of how desperately he needed to get to the hospital. With slight impact he landed in the waiting room, rushing toward the front desk, before running into a healer along the way. "Help, it's my sister, there's something wrong with her, and she's pregnant" he gushed out, not bothering to look at the person he had bumped in to."

"Again?" the man replied. Confused, Fred looked up to see who it was that was speaking.

"Terry Boot!" he exclaimed, "Quick, it's Hermione, there's something wrong, she needs help."

"Of course" he replied, "follow me," he continued, whilst walking quickly down the corridor and walking into the first available room. "Just set her down on the bed, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He murmured, grabbing his healer charts from the bedside, and beginning to fill in Hermione's details.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what's wrong with her!" Fred exclaimed, moving closer to Hermione, as if to protect her from danger.

"Only direct family can be in the room when we are undergoing tests, unless the patient gives permission, and in Miss Granger's unconscious state, I'm going to have to ask you to leave Mr Weasley." He finished, beginning to usher Fred from the room.

"She doesn't have any family!" he protested, "us Weasley's are all she has left, and it's George's baby that she's carrying!" he continued, as he was pushed from the doorway into the corridor.

"Then it's only George who is allowed into the room, I'm sorry Fred, it's just hospital protocol." He smiled sadly, as he closed the door, locking the red haired and red faced twin confused and flustered as he rushed toward the front desk once again. "I need to use your floo!" he yelled at the greeting mediwitch, a little more forceful than was necessary. As she handed over a small pouch of floo powder, he snatched it from her hand, running toward one of the many lit fireplaces and kneeling on the cool floor.

He threw the powder into the flames, watching them turn green, as he stuck his head in, calling 'The Burrow'. His head appeared in the flames in the living room of his childhood home, but nobody was there, "Mum! Dad!" he called as loud as possible, hoping they were simply in the kitchen, it was then he caught sight of the clock hanging next to the staircase, '11.30, damn, they'd all be in bed by now'. Quickly, he pulled his head from the fire, only to quickly throw his whole body through, as he spun in the floo network, he hoped someone in the house would be awake. As he tumbled out on to the living room rug, he spotted someone moving on the first floor landing, and recognised it to be his older brother, "Charlie!" he called breathlessly, moving as quickly as he could toward the spiralled staircase. Charlie looked down at his younger brother shocked, and moved down the staircase to meet him halfway.

"What are you doing here brother?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his head in confusion.

"It's Hermione, she's in St. Mungos again, could you wake Mum and floo call Ginny, and get them to meet me there, it's an emergency. I don't know what's wrong with her." He began to descend the staircase, jumping them two at a time, as he made his way back to the fireplace.

Instead of flooing back to the hospital, he instead called 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', appearing back in his and George's flat. He moved quickly over to the loveseat, finding George still snoring quietly, as a small puddle of drool began to gather on his shirt, he chuckled softly, before remembering why he was there, rushing over to his twin, and beginning to rock him viciously and yell in his ear, trying to wake him up.

"Not funny Fred, go away," was all he muttered, as he began to wake, his eyelids falling closed once again, as he was succumbing to sleep.

"No George you have to wake up!" Fred yelled, pulling his twin off the chair, leaving him to thump on to the hard wooden floor, "It's Hermione; I had to take her to St. Mungos, George we have to go now!" The frantic tone and the mention of Hermione woke George up immediately, as he quickly moved to get some shoes, and he quickly grabbed on to his twin, apparating them both to the hospital.

As George rushed toward the front desk, Fred saw the rest of the family in the waiting room anxiously pacing, tapping their feet, and twisting their hands, as they waited for the news on the girl they considered family, and the soon to be newest addition. He quickly grabbed onto his twin, pulling him past their nervous family, and heading straight toward the room he knew Hermione was in. Healer Boot was exiting just as they reached the doorway, pulling the door shut, with a worried and stressed look on his face. "Ah George, just who I needed to see, I need to speak to you about Hermione's condition, and we need to have a quick talk about what's happened with Hermione over the past day, if you don't mind following me?" he gestured toward his office located across the corridor, tucking the clipboard underneath his arm, as he twisted the door knob and pushed the door open.

Fred went to move over to the rest of the family, when he felt a cold and shaking hand on his arm. "Come with me Freddie." He whispered, choking back a sob, "I don't know if I can do this on my own." He looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed at his insecurity and fear.

"Always Georgie," he whispered in reply, moving closer and encasing his twins hand, feeling his fear flood his body, as he attempted to exude good feelings, and calm him down, finding it hard to do this when he himself was worried about the outcome for Hermione.

The family looked on worried, as the twins moved into the office, and the door was closed behind them, and the blinds drawn closed. They sat down in the matching chairs, and faced the large chair on the other site, waiting as Healer Boot gathered all of his files concerning Hermione.

"Okay, so I have some questions to ask you George, Fred if you have any extra information feel free to share, every little bit helps in cases like these." The twins already looked confused at the healer's words, sharing a glance with each other as they became slightly uncomfortable.

"Firstly what has Hermione been doing since I discharged her this morning?" he asked.

"Well, I woke up to her cooking breakfast at our flat, then we went over to mums for a family lunch, and she moved her stuff over to our flat, and then we fell asleep on the couch, after that I'm not sure, Fred woke me up and brought me straight here." George answered, twisting his hands in his lap.

"Yeah, she woke up early, then we were having a butterbeer, but she only had a few sips, and then I don't know what happened, she was just groaning and clutching at her stomach, so I brought her here." Fred finished, looking over at his twin to check he was okay.

"Okay, did she eat much at breakfast or lunch?"

"Um, no I don't think so, I don't really remember, Fred?" George answered confused.

"Nah mate, come to think of it, she didn't eat much." He replied.

"She must just be lacking energy then, she had a big day, returning to the family, telling them she was pregnant, she wouldn't have had much of an appetite I don't think." George explained, the reason behind her being in hospital making quite a bit of sense.

"I'm afraid it's a bit more than that," Terry replied softly, taking in the shocked look on both of the twins faces, "Did she talk to you about why she was here yesterday? Or what I diagnosed her with?" he questioned them, making a quick note on his clipboard. Both twins shook their head no in confusion, looking toward the healer for answers.

"The complication I've found with Hermione, is detrimental to her health, and could be fatal to both her and even more likely the baby, if it's not fixed soon." He explained slowly, "now that you both will know, you will have a large part in her recovery, and it is vital she has your ultimate support."

"Of course Doc, 100%" Fred answered quickly.

"Anything for Mione" George answered simultaneously.

"Okay that's good to hear, she's going to need you. I've diagnosed Hermione with several conditions, anaemia being one of the most prominent, but it's all stemming from the one issue, it's also what has caused her to come back here today. Hermione had a hypoglycemic attack, due to the lack of sugars in her blood at the moment, being pregnant is only making this situation worse for her, as her health is fading even faster.

I've diagnosed that Hermione is currently in the early stages of Anorexia Nervosa, and it's starting to slowly destroy her."

* * *

**Okay, so that's chapter 19! wow. So the mystery of Hermione's illness is uncovered! Review and let me know what you think of this chapter :) **


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, I realise it's been an extremely long time since I updated this story, but I stumbled across it on my computer earlier today and re-read it, and really feel like I should finish it off!

After reading through the whole thing, I noticed so many embarrassing continuity errors (please, do not go looking for them!) so I think before I continue, I'll clear up all the details, and give a quick summary in what's happened in the past 19 chapters!

I know the age gaps etc. might not be accurate according to the books, but this is how I want them for the story!

Hermione/Harry/Ron – 22

Fred/George – 24

Ginny – 21

Everyone else's ages are quite irrelevant, I think, but if I think they're important ill be sure to mention it!

**A quick summary of everything so far (and I mean completely brief):**

_Hermione was dating Seamus, then they had a fight and she got drunk at Harry and Ginny's engagement party, where she ended up sleeping with George. This night she got pregnant, Ginny found out about the pregnancy first, then Fred, but Hermione swore them to secrecy, when she told Seamus he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, so she ran away to muggle London and lived in her parents' old home, without telling anyone where she went. Fred and Ginny told George about the pregnancy, and he was devastated. Eventually, Hermione sent a letter to Ginny to meet her because she wanted the baby to grow up around the Weasley's, when Ginny arrived she found Hermione on the floor and took her to St. Mungos, the hospital dragged in Fred and George to see Hermione, and this ended up in Hermione telling George everything, and Ginny telling Harry. Fred and George joked about how in their seventh year George had a thing for Hermione. Hermione was discharged from the hospital, and moved in with George. They turned up to a Sunday family lunch at the burrow and told their news, with the fake back story that they had been dating since the night of the party, everyone was happy for them except for Ron. Fred and Hermione bonded over their love for George, and Fred told her how happy he was about the baby, and their 'dating'. Hermione was sick again and Fred took her to the hospital, bringing the whole family along. George took Fred with him to talk to the healer about Hermione's condition, where they found out Hermione was in the early stages of Anorexia Nervosa._

Picking up on the story pretty much where it left off, just going to clear up the confusion with dates, Hermione is 24 weeks along in her pregnancy!

So here it is, finally, after almost a year, chapter 20!

* * *

George sat in shock, feeling Fred's hand encase his own, the words from the healer simply going in one ear and out the other, like a constant buzz surrounding his mind, that he just couldn't understand. He'd lost control of his own body, simply not knowing how to feel, what to think, with a million incomprehensible thoughts running through his mind. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead, and he felt the anxiety and worry kicking in, what would this mean for Hermione? What would it mean for their baby? So many questions and no answers, and it was about to drive him insane. Before he knew what he was doing, he heard the chair hit the wall, as he jumped up and kicked it behind him in frustration.

"Georgie calm down bud, come on" he heard Fred's soothing voice as he was pulled into a hug, with a hand running slowly across his back, as he felt the anxiety lessen, and his grip on reality increase.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, noticing the two sets of eyes carefully trained on him.

"It's quite okay George," Healer Boot replied, with a sad smile on his face, "if you'd like to sit back down, we'll discuss what it is you can do for Hermione."

As George sat down again, he realised that this was no longer about him, 'I need to do everything I can to look after my family' he realised, smiling at the thought of being head of a Weasley bunch as large as the one he was a part of. Fred, noticing the smile, grinned back, catching on to what George was thinking, and rubbing his knee in support.

"After treating Hermione twice over the past week, I've been able to speak to her quite a bit about what's been going on and how she is feeling about everything. After leaving on her own, Hermione has been quite stressed, and has foregone the care of her body and furthermore the health of the baby. We have her on an hourly potion right now, that is working on replenishing both of their bodies, and hopefully by tomorrow lunch time she'll be ready for discharge." Both boys nodded along in agreement, seeming happy about the prospect of bringing Hermione home.

"But of course," the healer continued, "if the problem is not addressed, the problem will continue. From what I've gathered, most of this has stemmed from Hermione's depression, and I'm hoping that her return to the family will help to minimise this feeling, I understand she is living with the two of you now?"

"Yeah that's right" George replied with a quick grin, thinking to the bed they'd have to share when they got out of there.

"I think that's going to be great for her, always having one of you around for support and for someone to talk to. My main recommendation is to make sure there's always food to eat in the house, lack of food is a great excuse for her to skip meals, and we need to do everything we can to make sure she doesn't do that. Encourage here to eat, without forcing her to do so. If she seems down or out of sorts as such, talk to her about it, speak positively about the baby, and the future, and what's to come for you all, the prospect of a new baby in your lives will hopefully spur her to continue to look after the two of them. And finally, just be there for her always, and never be hesitant to contact me if you think it's necessary, and I think that's really it for now, I'll need to discuss more with Hermione when she leave's tomorrow, and I hope you'll be there for that?" he questioned, looking at George.

"Absolutely, whatever we need to do to make Hermione better." He replied quickly.

"I'll make sure I'm here too, three ears are better than one hey George" he joked, elbowing his twin as he laughed.

"Alright guys that's everything I think." He smiled, reaching across the table to shake each of their hands.

"Thanks for everything Terry" George smiled in response, as he stood from his chair.

"What should we tell the family?" Fred questioned quietly, as a worried look passed over George's face, remembering the hoard of worried Weasley's and a Potter that awaited them outside the door in the waiting room.

"May I suggest, you don't tell them everything just now, I think it's something that Hermione may want to process before everyone knows about it, tell them it was a dietary issue, and it will be easily solved, I know you don't want to lie to your family, but we need to think of Hermione and the fragile state she's going to be in, she needs to be able to trust you." Terry answered, gathering all of Hermione's papers into a file.

"Sounds good Doc," he replied, "can we head in and see her now?"

"Absolutely, but just the two of you first, see how she is before you let all the others in, and try keep it to one or two at a time, you don't want to stress her out okay. See you tomorrow guys." He walked through the doorway, raising his hand in a wave as he left.

The twins rushed down the corridor to Hermione's room, George barging through the door first, and shocking Hermione who'd been lying quietly in the bed staring at the ceiling.

"George!" she exclaimed in shock, lifting her body to see him enter the room. When she saw the look on his face she just knew that he knew what was going on. "So I guess you know everything then," she whispered, looking downcast, tears filling her eyes, "I'm so sorry George, I don't know what I was doing, I'm so sorry for doing this to our baby." She was sobbing by now, doing the best she could to curl up in a ball, holding herself close.

George quickly strode over to the bed, taking her into his arms, whispering soft nothings into her ear as he rocked her back and forward. As Fred entered and saw the scene of the young couple before him, he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him, he knew they could get through this, in a roundabout way, George and Hermione were always meant for each other, and he was glad it was finally starting to work out, a smile making its way across his face. The smile dropped when he turned the corner, to be faced with a group of anxious Weasley's waiting on an answer to the one question he didn't want to answer, "What's wrong with Hermione?!" they all started to yell, swarming towards him.

* * *

Okay so I thought this was a good place to stop, hopefully the new chapter was okay! It's been a very long time since I've written creatively, and I hope I haven't let you down! Review to let me know what you thought hopefully from now on I'll be updating a little more often than every 10 months haha!

much love to anyone who reads this, and particularly to those that have been reading from the start :)


	21. Chapter 21

Fred knew the family needed to know what was happening, and he had every intention of telling them, but with one look at the angry mob he made a snap decision, disapparating out of the waiting room into the flat above the shop. Seconds later he heard the footfalls outside the door, and a muttered spell as the latch keeping the door locked gave way, showing the green-eyed hero standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong Fred?" he demanded, scowling as he forced his way through the furniture into the kitchen, "why didn't you tell us what was wrong with her?" he angrily pulled the cushion from the lounge, aiming it at the ginger's head.

Fred ducked, narrowly avoiding the flying missile, chuckling as he straightened up, "decent aim Potter, although I'm not sure of your weapon choice." He smirked, tossing the pillow back on to the lounge and moving passed Harry to take a seat.

"Fred, this isn't a joke!" Harry yelled, storming to stand in front of him, hands on hips. Fred couldn't help but laugh at the striking resemblance of his mother and sister just from the simple pose.

"Alright Potter, it isn't my place to say, I don't know what you were trying to gain by coming over here and demanding I spill the beans, but I suggest you head back to Mungo's and wait for my uglier half and your lovely best friend to fill you in." He smiled softly, "I know you're frustrated mate, but I really cant do anything for you." He stood slowly, clapping Harry on the shoulder as he passed. "I was just coming back to grab some things for Hermione and Gorge, head back to the hospital and I'll be with you soon."

Harry shook his head at the twin, confused as Fred left him standing in the lounge room alone, taking off for the bedrooms down the hall. He turned on his heel and disapparated, reappearing in the Mungo's waiting room.

"He wouldn't tell me anything" he addressed the gathered Weasley's with a frustrated look, wringing his hands together as he began to pace back and forward in front of the door leading to Hermione's room.

* * *

George smiled as he looked down at the girl curled in his arms curls flying off her face as she slowly breathed in and out as she slept, he knew they had a lot to deal with, and that they were about to begin an incredible journey together, but honestly he couldn't wait to be a father. The thought of the tiny human already living inside of Hermione just made him all the more eager, more excited to meet the little one that was going to join them in three months, he knew the time would fly, and with that his train of thought took off on a tangent, images of baby booties, blue and pink paint samples, and the range of cots and prams filled his mind as he pulled the curly-haired girl even closer, nuzzling his nose in her soft hair.

With that action he felt her stir, and re-adjusted himself into an upright position, pulled her with him to lean on his chest.

"George?" she asked softly, lifting her head to glance at his face.

"Hey 'Mione, he replied softly, brushing back the curls from her face, his hand sinking down to rest on her hip, pulling her closer.

"I'm so, so sorry" she began, worry flitting across her face.

"Don't even go there 'Mione, all that matters is that we know the problem, and we're going to fix it." He smiled softly, "although, now that you're awake we really should probably discuss it, Fred and I were in with your doctor earlier – "

"Wait! Fred knows too?" she asked distressed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry 'Mione, but I was so worried, I just needed someone to hold my hand" he chucked slightly, scratching the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact.

"Oh George, of course, I'm sorry I snapped."

"So, Healer Boot suggested we don't tell the family the whole story, it's completely up to you, but I'm thinking it may be for the best, just to avoid the chaos?"

"I don't like lying to your family George, after all that they've done for me, you don't need to try cover up my mistakes, what's done is done." Her voice dropped as she lowered her head, the shame displayed across her face as if it were a billboard.

"That's not it at all 'Mione, I just want you to be able to get better without the pressures of my overbearing family always overlooking trying to stick their noses in where they really don't need to be, don't get me wrong, I love them, but the Weasley's are a nosy bunch," he laughed quietly, thinking of the many schemes he'd caught his sister in the middle of.

"I guess that makes sense George, thank you for looking out for me, and the baby, I don't know why I ever thought I had to do this without you" she smiled, as she leaned up slowly, her eyes fluttered close as her lips met George's in a kiss, sweeter than all the candies in Britain combined. Their lips moved together slowly, with the feelings of love being passed between the two with every touch as the moment continued.

But of course, as is custom in a big family, the moment was interrupted, a loud knock came from the door, and the young pair found themselves quickly moving apart, George jumping from the bed and heading toward the door, hearing his mother bellow from the other side.

"So help me George Weasley, you let me inside this instant! I don't know what is going on here but I want to know what's going on with my daughter and my grandchild right now." He looked questioningly toward the bed, and as Hermione smiled slowly and let out a small nod, he opened the door, being quickly pushed out of the way as the small but forceful woman pushed her way into the room.

"Oh Hermione, my darling girl, are you okay? We were all so worried? What's wrong deary?" she rambled on as she fluffed the pillows, and straightened the blankets that were thrown over the girl.

"Thank you so much for coming by Mrs Weasley" she started

"Please, call me Molly dear I don't know how many times I have to tell you, or Mum perhaps, if you prefer?" she winked as a grin overtook her round face.

"Uh, that's okay Mrs Weasley, like I was going to say, it was nothing too major, I'm sorry to cause such a fuss, just simply a lack of vitamins, but everything's okay now." She smiled quickly, hoping the woman had bought the half-truth she had spun.

"You poor darling, never mind dear, once you're settled in at the burrow we'll be able to look after you just fine" she smiled, fluffing the pillows once again, looking over at her son by the window, "George, honestly, make yourself useful and get the girl some food, it's not simple being pregnant you know, I honestly can't believe you hadn't told me you were making Hermione a proper member of the family! – not that you weren't already dear – but really George, I need more time with these kind of things, timing will be tight, but I guess we can get it done in time." She continued on, as Hermione's draw dropped as her eyes were pleading with George to do something to stop the path Mrs Weasley had set herself on, the only issue was, who had the heart to break the news that she wasn't gaining a child back at home, nor a wedding, not George that's for sure, as he quickly ducked out of the room "I'll just get that juice" he muttered, fleeing out toward the break room as Hermione smiled nervously at the woman who was apparently her soon to be mother-in-law…

* * *

I'm sorry it's been so long! Thank you from the bottom of my heart if you're still keeping up with the story after all this time :)


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh Hermione, I honestly just cannot wait until you come home, once I leave today I'll get Ginny's room all ready for you, or perhaps Fred and Georges, it is larger after all, so many decisions!" she exclaimed, as she bustled around the room.

"This room is just too dark, and so plain, I honestly don't know what the decorators of this hospital were thinking, all this white is enough to give you a headache, don't you agree? Of course, I suppose they wouldn't take too kindly to us changing the wall colour, ah, I know, I'll conjure you some flowers, dandelions?" Hermione smiled weakly in response, still in shock from all the assumptions and questions being thrown at her.

"Um, sure that would be great I guess, thanks Mrs Weasley, about the room though …"

"Oh, and I best get on to that boy of mine to bring you some clothes, he cannot honestly be leaving you here to stay in this horrible gown, it just looks so uncomfortable dear, never you mind, I'll take care of everything. Do you know when you're coming home? I'll have to organise a family dinner, the whole bunch, this whole pregnancy just hasn't been celebrated enough, don't you think? Obviously now I'll be able to help you with your vitamin intake as well, hmm, it's going to be just lovely having you around deary." She smiled as she glanced over to the window, pulling the curtains aside to let the sun glare in.

Hermione squinted as the sun hit her face, snuggling deeper into the covers, as if she wanted nothing more than to hide from the world, she felt the exhaustion taking over, as her eyelids began to drift close, with Mrs Weasley muttering in the background she let sleep over take her, as her consciousness drifted away.

Suddenly the door slammed back open, she rolled over away from the door, really not knowing how she could continue to lie to any of her surrogate family.

"Got the juice." George whispered, noticing Hermione's hermit state, placing the bottle on the side table he moved over to kiss her sweetly on the forehead, rubbing his hand softly over the protruding bump, smiling as he turned back to his Mum.

"Now Georgie, I don't know what room Hermione wants back at home, but I'm thinking yours and Fred's, so you'll need to come over and clear out all those dangerous experiments you have lying around, that is no environment for a woman with child," her stance shouted authority, and George felt like he was 10 again, and Ron was crying just next door.

"Mum, there's no easy way to say this, but we need to sit down and have a serious chat about Hermione, and everything this pregnancy means for all of us," he was wringing his hands nervously, and she noticed, a confused and questioning expression gracing her comforting face.

"George, you know you can tell me anything, but you are starting to worry me, so you better start talking, now, you know I take no rubbish when it comes to any of my children, and especially when it concerns my grandchildren," she nodded toward the sleeping witch on the bed.

"We best go out to the waiting room then, I don't want to wake her, she needs the rest," George trailed off, heading toward the door, and holding it open, tilting his head to direct his mother out.

George however had forgotten that the whole waiting room was full of redheads, waiting for information, and worst of all, the angry Potter, pacing up and down the hall. The moment they emerged from the door he was attacked, Harry was by their side in an instant, "I need to see her George, what's going on? We're best friends, surely she wants to see me," his voice was rising with every word until he was shouting so loud you'd hear him from Hogsmeade.

"Harry mate, she's asleep, and she needs the rest, so just leave her for now."

When Fred came bounding up with an overnight bag, George was incredibly grateful, sharing a quick smile with his twin as he took the bag, "thanks bud."

"Anytime bro, want me to put the rest of her stuff into your room? Less mess to deal with when you get back and all that?" George's head was shaking a mile a minute, with the mouth zipping hand signals to match. He felt his mother stiffen beside him, and readied himself for the fight to come.

"GEORGE WEASLEY. THERE IS NO WAY THAT GIRL IS GOING TO STAY WITH YOU ANY LONGER. YOU KNEW THE DEAL. TAKE CARE OF HER OR SHE COMES TO STAY WITH ME, AND LOOK WHERE WE ARE."

George was frozen with shock, he knew she'd be upset, but this was way beyond what he expected.

"Mum …" he started softly.

"No George! I will hear nothing of it! She is coming to stay at home! She needs care!"

George comprehended what she had said, and honestly he was just plain insulted, how dare she think he was incapable.

"I can't believe you." He whispered, the pain and anger showcased plain on his face.

"I can take care of my own child! and their mother! How could you honestly say to me that you don't think I can handle it!" his face was slowly turning red, the shade of his ear not far behind as it became lost in his hair; head shaking he raised his hands to rest on his head, exhaling deeply.

"George, you cannot honestly think you can take care of her, you don't even know what she is to you, except for the mother of your child. Is she your girlfriend? Are you going to get married? I could tell by the look on your face when I brought it up you were nowhere near prepared! You need to think about these things George! Honestly I just don't think you can do that while you're all shacked up in that dangerous flat you share with your brother!" she exhaled sharply, arms returning to her waist as she stared him down.

All eyes were on the pair in the middle of the hall, and the tension was so thick you'd need a chainsaw to cut through it. The Weasley's were a tight bunch, and a fiery argument between two was nothing new, but this seemed different, and George's now oddly calm face was worrying. His calm voice shocked the whole clan,

"Well, I'm surprised to hear you have so little faith in me, and a bit upset. I'm going to prove you wrong, because to be honest you don't really have any say in what Hermione chooses. She isn't your daughter." The moment the words left his mouth she recoiled back in shock, as the rest of the family slowly sunk back into their chairs, or took the quick exit route down the corridor into the foyer.

"I'm the closest thing to a parent that girl has George, and we're the only family she has left, stop putting yourself first and think about the poor girl and your unborn child. When you finally see sense I'll be at home." And with that she quickly spun, apparating from the room, the loud crack echoing through the resounding silence.

George shook his head, as if trying to will the whole encounter from his mind, as he placed his hands in his pockets, looking down to the ground, hoping it would open up and swallow him whole.

Fred approached, knowing the pressure his twin was under, pulling him under his arm; they were stronger together, and everyone knew.

"You've got to do what's best for all of you mate, I know it's tough, and I know you don't see eye to eye with Mum, but you both have decent points. Hermione's going to need the advice during the pregnancy and once the little tyke comes along, and you know you're going to want her around to dote on you all, but I understand you wanting to do this on your own, and I'm more than happy to share, or to move out of the flat, whatever will make things easier." He trailed off, with that George looked up shocked, throwing the arm off from around him.

"You can't move out."

"It'll free up a room, and you won't have me lingering in the background being a nuisance."

"No. We bought that place together. It's so close to work."

"We're wizards George, it's no closer to work than any other place I'd live, honestly I think it'll work better if I move back to The Burrow."

"But you can't leave. We've never been apart. I need you there."

"George. Just think about it, okay?" he placed a soft hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to talk to everyone about what's going on with Hermione, you need to go in and talk to her, find out what she wants before you start world war three with your own mother." He smiled, strolling past him to see the rest of the family. George pushed through them all before quickly disappearing into Hermione's room, closing the door quickly and loudly behind him, the idea of courtesy being the last thing on his mind.

- with the family -

"So obviously you all want to know what's going on, and that last little hiccup probably has you all worried more," Fred laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll give you the quick version, with all the stress she's been under Hermione's vitamins are a bit out of whack, so they've given her a potion to get her right again, her and the baby are both fine, and then when she gets out she just needs to make sure she's eating the right foods, so nothing to stress too much about, I think her and George will have it all under control," he held his breath, taking in each single expression, hoping they'd believe his slightly altered version of the truth.

"That explains what's happening with Hermione sure, but, what in merlin's beard just went down with George and Mum?" Ginny questioned, hair blazing behind her, obviously quite fired up and angry at being left on the outer.

"Mum wants Hermione to move back to The Burrow, George isn't as sold on the idea, that's all I know."

"Right, well are we going to see her?" she asked shortly.

"Not at the moment I don't think little sis, she's pretty exhausted, and it's probably best if you just go home, and see how Mum is, let her spoil you with a feast or something."

With that Ginny rolled her eyes, grabbing Harry and Charlie and preparing to leave, "just tell her we were here and that we're thinking of her, floo me if anything happens, and I mean _anything_ Fred. If I don't hear from you we'll be back tomorrow morning." She moved in to hug him quickly before the group apparated home.

Fred breathed a quick sigh of relief before sinking down into the cold plastic chair, staring at the ceiling, and wondering how things got to be so complex.


End file.
